El despertar del mañana
by Apalanka
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts y los merodeadores lo saben. Quizás sea la última oportunidad para ser ellos mismos; tan rebeldes, impredecibles y casanovas como siempre...por eso mismo, ahora van al todo por el todo.¿Te atreves a entrar y descubrirlo?
1. Prologo

_Mi primer James-Lily, con un toque Sirius, espero que os guste__...Agradecer a mi Beta Masako Uchiha...que tiene la paciencia de leerlo antes xD..auqneu se que lo disfruta_

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de J. K no me pertenecen, ya sabéis ;)

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

-

-

El humo de la estación de King Cross se levantaba calmadamente sobre el edificio. Los trenes amanecían con su habitual actividad dónde miles de pasajeros iban y venían de anden a anden, con prisas, casi sin mirar, y es que los humanos normales, los no mágicos, los muggles, nunca han sido capaces de ver más allá de sus narices. El andén 9 y ¾ se muestra bullicioso, gente va y viene, y entre tanta multitud, muchos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes miran expectantes, antes de desaparecer a través de una columna, la tercera de cuatro sin dejar rastro. ¿Cómo?...ya he dicho que los muggles no son capaces de ver lo que no quieren ver…y mucho menos los que les da miedo ver.

─Cornamenta, ¿a qué tanta prisa amigo?

─ ¿Tú qué crees? ─ responde como si fuera evidente un joven de unos 17 años; alto, moreno de pelo revuelto, ojos castaños almendrados escondidos tras unas gafas redondas que le proporcionan un aspecto masculino e intelectual sin perder un pequeño toque pícaro en su fez. Cuerpo fornido, deportista; mira intensamente a su amigo, parado a su lado, apoyado en la pared mientras envía sonrisas y guiños a toda hembra que pasa por delante suya, y que por ende, suspira ante el halago de ese perfecto galán.

Sirius Black lo sabe, es consciente de que con solo una sonrisa, es capaz de tener lo que quiera de cualquier mujer... u hombre. Que su físico, su galantería, su porte e incluso su aliento, son un sueño erótico e la mente de casi toda hembra, joven o mayor, e incluso de algún que otro hombre. Conoce su poder sobre los demás, porque es la máscara que el mismo se ha creado, y le encanta…

─ James, tío… ¿lo vas a volver a intentar otra vez?- inquiere con hastío dejando escapar un suspiro de desgana. Su amigo le mira, con reproche, porque Sirius sabe, y de hecho, está harto de saber que su mejor amigo, su hermano, su mano derecha, vive y respira por una sola persona, una mujer que le trae de cabeza, que le hace ser débil cuando le rechaza aunque se la note que no quiere. Porque Sirius Black lo ve, lo huele y la estudia.

Sabe que James, el hombre más valiente que ha conocido, y el único, junto a su otro amigo, que podrían superarle en muchas cosas, vive perdidamente enamorado de una mujer…lo sabe…Y por eso suspira, odia que los que quiere sufran por algo a lo que él no puede poner remedio.

─La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…lo último. Bueno, eso y un partido de quidditch contra Slytherin- dijo el moreno totalmente convencido con una sonrisa en sus labios - además, Canuto, tú sabes lo que es para mí…necesito demostrarla que no soy como ella quiere ver.

─ Está bien Jamie, está bien, sabes que te apoyo en todo tío-replica palmeando su espalda cariñosamente.

Traspasan la pared llegando a su destino, anden 9 y ¾, donde el tren de Howarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, espera pacientemente a llenarse con los futuros y jóvenes magos, aquellos que harían un mundo peor o mejor, aquellos que aun tienen una oportunidad de elegir…Ambos chicos, rápidamente se nota observados, no por nada eran los Merodeadores, unos de los mejores estudiantes y además los mas apuestos de todos, y eso que aún faltan otros dos integrantes…

─ ¿Dónde se habrá metido Remsie?

─ Canuto, el día que te oiga que le dices así, sin importante quien haya, me apuesto el cuello que nuestro buen y querido Lunático te muerde eso que traes entre las piernas en una de nuestras escapadas ─ suelta mordazmente James Potter, viendo palidecer a su amigo.

─ -Joder James… tú sí que sabes joderme la fiesta.

─ ¡¡Chicos!!- oyen el grito de una voz masculina, y potente ─ ¡EH! Par de truhanes… ─ vuelve a gritar un rubio desde unos metros más allá, al lado de la puerta del tren, apremiándoles a entrar ─ ¿queréis dejar de babear y venir aquí?

─ Oh Remus, cariño, sabes que James solo babea por una personita pelirroja, y yo no babeo, babean por mi─ exclama Sirius consiguiendo sacar una mueca entre asqueada, gruñona y divertida a sus dos amigos.

─ Claro Sirius, tendría que hacerme gay para completar el círculo ─ dijo irónicamente Remus.

─ Serías una gran contribución a mi lista de trofeos y cosas inimaginables que el gran Sirius Black es capaz de conseguir ─ sonríe con una mueca torcida y seductora el moreno de pelo lacio…consiguiendo que el rubio, que tampoco le tenía que envidiar tanto, rodara los ojos y suspirara con un "_incorregible_" a su amigo.

─ Ya, dejaros de ligar, que me entra repelús, además, luego a ver quien aguanta los lloros de las tías estas que te persiguen Canuto…─ dijo James, mientras su mirada se centraba en una pelirroja, que no estaba muy allá, he intentaba, enfurruñada, subir su baúl al tren ─ discúlpenme, un momento caballeros-les espeto a sus amigos con gesto solemne para luego dirigirse hacia ella.

─ Ahí vamos de nuevo ─ suspiraron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

Más adelante, Lily Evans, también conocida como la Prefecta perfecta, lidiaba con su equipaje que no quería subir al compartimento, viendo como nadie la ayudaba, y enfadándose aun más. Era una chica ni muy alta ni muy baja, de constitución delgada, con un increíble pelo rojo como el fuego y unos ojos verde esmeralda, que mostraban, según el momento y la circunstancia, una alegría y ternura sin igual, o un homicidio a punto de cometerse…sin duda, Lily era una mujer de armas tomar.

─ ¡Maldito baúl de los demonios! ¡Sube ya! ─ exclamaba exasperada, cuando notó como unas fuertes manos rodearon las suyas ayudándola a empujar, a la vez que su espalda se hacía más liviana ya que alguien le había agarrado la mochila repleta de pergaminos y libros que solía portar y la había colocado encima del dichoso marmotreto…Un perfume inconfundible arrasó sus fosas nasales, pero la esencia era un pelín distinta, más masculina, más madura…Habría reconocido esa esencia en cualquier lugar, y por unos pocos segundos se dejo arrullar por ella, porque secretamente amaba olerla…

─ Evans, ¿Por qué no pides antes ayuda? ─ sugirió el moreno, mirándola intensamente, admirándola, notando como el corazón se le iba a escapar de la garganta si ella no le reconocía aunque fuera solo para insultarle.

Se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose en él, notó sus rasgos más marcados, cuadrados. Ya no era el chiquillo desquiciante lo que tenía ante sí. Si no un hombre de los pies a la cabeza, con una mirada que por dentro la derretía, que la hacía sentirse débil, que la hacía clamar por sus brazos y pedirle un poco más de su tiempo…pero Lily era una mujer orgullosa y su propia arrogancia no la dejarían caer…nunca…o eso creía ella.

─ Potter, no hacía falta tu ayuda, pero aun así gracias ─ le escupió intentando sonar fría ─ me alegra que hayas aprendido un poco de modales, ya era hora ─ -exageró con un grácil movimiento de manos

─ Vaya Evans ─ le dijo duramente el chico, a lo cual ella se dio cuenta. James jamás la hablaba así a la primera arremetida ─ empezamos el año bien. Pues que sepas, que te he ayudado porque tú, la prefecta ─ subrayo su tono de voz ─ , estabas interrumpiendo el paso al vagón, que debe estar lleno en diez minutos. Simplemente Evans, he cumplido mi labor…

─ ¿Tu labor?...¿desde cuando tienes oficio y beneficio Potter?

James disfrutó lentamente, las palabras que iban a salir de su boca, este año era Su año, esa mujer iba a conocerle quisiera o no, no le quedaba más remedio, e iba a disfrutar siendo el primero que le diera la noticia. ¡Oh si!...pondría el grito en el cielo, pero en el fondo el sabia que notaria cierto atisbo de orgullo en sus ojos, que tan bien conocía, a través de los cuales veía más de lo que ella a veces quería mostrar…Sin duda, James Potter era un hombre increíble en muchos aspectos , que esa pelirroja aun no conocía o no quería conocer.

─ Veras, es tarea de los Premio Anuales, Evans , que en el tren reine la calma y el orden, y tú tendrías que saberlo- sonrió internamente cuando los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe, incrédulos, y ¿con orgullo? "_Lo sabía, Lily…te conozco_"

─ ¿¡Cómo?!...pero no puede ser, yo soy Premio Anual, y tú…. ¡Potter eres tú! ─ exclamaba incrédula

─ Si Evans soy yo, así que empieza a moverte porque estás estorbando ─ recalcó duramente James ─ por cierto…Lily Felicidades.

EL muchacho se volvió a dirigir a sus amigos sonriendo satisfecho, sabía que había ganado una batalla, y sabia también, que en el fondo ella estaría rabiosa, pero feliz. Miro a ambos amigos, intentando no caer en la tentación de observarla…de no mostrarse interesado en la actuación de ella…porque si lo hubiera hecho tal como Remus lo hizo, hubiera visto a una pelirroja sonriendo con suficiencia, rabia y una dulzura inauditas, orgullosa de que ese hombre, su hombre, empezase a mostrarse tal y cual era…aunque Remus supo que eso no se iba a quedar así…"_Pobre Cornamenta…Lily, no te pases mucho_" pensó Lunático a la vez que se subía al tren…

─ Vaya, vaya ─ ronroneo Sirius Black ─ el año empieza potente, si señor ─ ensancho su sonrisa, mostrando la perfecta dentadura de la que era dueño. Lanzó un beso al aire a una rubia explosiva que pasaba pavoneándose delante de él, la cual trastabillo con sus tacones al notarlo, y subió a su compartimento…Sirius Black sabia que ese año iba a ser memorable, porque Sirius cree saberlo todo.

-

-

* * *

_Gracias por leer...¿reviews?_

_Intentare subir los capitulos lo mas pronto posible, pero por incidencias tecnicas, espero tenerlos cada dos o tres semanas...espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo disfruto escribiendolos _


	2. AperTuRa

_Bueno, aqui traigo el primer episodio, mas que nada que lo tenia a medio hacer, y me he dado mas prisa. Espero que os guste, yo lo estoy disfrutando, y mi vision de lo que son los merodeadores, creo wue queda clara..._

**Disclaimer:**Lo tipico, lso personajes no son mios, son de J.Rowling, porque si lo fueran, **regalaria un Sirius a mi beta por Navidad xD**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Apertura_

─ No llego, no llego…¡mierda!

A través de la marabunta de gente, se pudo ver a una muchacha castaña de ojos claros, bastante alta y delgada, que corría como alma que lleva el diablo a través de la estación. Llevaba a cuestas un gran baúl, una jaula, y una maleta, y aun así, parecía que todo ese peso era liviano a juzgar por la forma en la que se dirigía hacia el andén 9.

─ Una, dos…¡tres! ─ no se fijó si alguien la vio, o si un par de ojos se quedaban alucinando cuando atravesó la pared de la columna del andén. Simplemente se preocupó de correr hacía el tren de Howarts, que esperaba pacientemente a los alumnos nuevos y viejos. Arrojó, literalmente, en un compartimento todo su equipaje, intentando regular su respiración; y una vez hubo colocado todos los trastos en el lugar que había ocupado en el último vagón, y que , por milagros de la vida, estaba vacío, se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de la ventana. Trataría de descansar un rato mientras, paseando su vista a través de los cristales, contemplaba a la gente ir y venir. Todo era nuevo para ella, había venido desde otro país, desde otro colegio, y desde otro estilo de vida, y por motivos que ni ella misma entendía, eligió, bueno no, la obligaron a elegir Reino Unido para seguir cursando sus estudios. La verdad, estaba aún furiosa. Cansada y furiosa…odiaba los cambios, y odiaba empezar de nuevo.

Intentando volver a relajarse, apretó con ambas manos sus sienes, ejerciendo una presión circular y pretendiendo que estas se calmaran y dejaran de enviarle los continuos golpeteos de los latidos de su corazón. En realidad, estaba triste…su mirada se volvió a perder a través de la ventana, pero no veía ni distinguía nada, sus iris se mostraban opacos, y sin vida…

─¡Maldita sea Canuto! Deja de jugar por el pasillo ─ la sobresaltó un grito al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndola, inconscientemente, tensionar sus manos agarrando un trozo de la corta falda que llevaba.

Una mano, bastante grande, entreabrió un poco el portón corredizo mientras unas estruendosas carcajadas la generaban un escalofrió de angustia ante la situación que se la avecinaba _"que sean amables, que sean amables…" _suplicó interiormente.

─ ¡Oh vamos James! No seas aguafiestas, a este paso te vas a parecer a cierta persona pelirroja ─ rió Sirius desde el pasillo, señalando a un Cornamenta que empezaba a sufrir instintos homicidas.

─ Sirius…tú sigue…ya verás a donde llega mi límite ─ le miró amenazadoramente el moreno, haciendo que el otro tragara saliva.

─ Chicos, chicos ─ reía Remus. Después de tantos años, aún no podía creer como esos dos se consideraran hermanos ─ ya dejadlo, parecéis dos niñitas lloronas…¿qué van a pensar de ti tus "fans" Siriusin…?-enfatizó torciendo los dedos de ambas manos ante el cariñoso mote que los Merodeadores ponían a toda mujer histérica que quería algo con ellos.

─ ¿Qué soy verdaderamente irresistible, genial, y guapo, querido Remus? ─ preguntó retóricamente, como si fuera la gran evidencia del mundo Canuto. _ "Que chico mas creído" _pensaba desde el otro lado una castaña con menos nervios que hacía dos minutos, divertida.

─ Sí, claro─ bufó el moreno de pelo rebelde ─ El Gran Sirius Black ataca de nuevo…déjate de idioteces, y guárdanos de una vez un compartimento vacio, ¡oh! Gran Black…apiádate de mí─ se arrodillo frente a él, teatralmente James.

─ ¡Potter! No sabía que ahora te gustaban esas posturas ─ exclamaba divertida a un sorprendido James la Premio Anual ─ lo que van a llorar esas tontas que van tras ustedes ─ carcajeo, sacándole una sincera sonrisa al moreno, cosa que a ella, sin duda, le encantaba.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Evans? ¿Celosa?

Le miró, evaluando la respuesta hiriente y la que le dejaría sorprendido. La verdad es que Lily Evans había cambiado bastante ese verano. A su corta edad de 17 años, las experiencias vitales que llevaba a cuestas hacían que viera la vida de una manera, menos…perfecta. Intentando descifrarse ese verano a sí misma, y a las sensaciones que en su cuerpo últimamente despertaba ese moreno, tuvo que admitirse, que él, sí, James Potter, no era tan malo, ni tan pedante, ni tan grosero, solo un niño que jugaba porque era feliz. Cosa que ella misma se estaba negando al intentar demostrar en su casa, en su familia, donde nadie terminaba de entenderla, y su querida hermana la hacia la vida imposible, y en el propio colegio, donde era, como bien había dicho su ex querido amigo Snivellus, una sangre sucia, que simplemente, era la mejor.

Que idiota había sido en parte, ya que, un chiquillo desquiciante, y narcisista la idolatró y la reconoció antes que ella misma lo hiciese. Si, definitivamente, James Potter le había calado hondo, pero aún le quedaba sufrir …con este último pensamiento, ensanchando la sonrisa ante la perspectiva de dejar anonadado al moreno, se acerco, por primera vez, insinuantemente hacía él, bajo la mirada de un divertido Remus que sabía que eso iba a terminar de una manera muy jocosa; de un medio sorprendido y medio convencido Sirius; y de un alucinado James, que tragaba en seco saliva.

Cogió, con un elegante movimiento, la corbata del chico, acercándole a ella, intentando no reírse de su expresión incrédula. Lo que hubiera dado por tener una cámara de fotos, habría disfrutado mucho chantajeándolo el resto del año con esa imagen.

Ronroneándole al oído, la prefecta de hielo, Evans, le susurró de forma que solo pudo ser oída por él:

─ James..., en tus sueños estaré celosa. Sabes que nadie me gana, y si alguna lo intenta…créeme que se lo impediré, cariño ─ susurró, calentando sensualmente el lóbulo del aludido con su aliento, el cual, casi entra en shock cuando notó la húmeda lengua de la pelirroja acariciarlo. Evans, sabiéndose ganadora de una manera muy gratificante para ella, se dio la vuelta, y volviendo a su porte habitual, comentó, casualmente:

─ Potter, Remus, creo que tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos, ahí nos vemos ─ dijo desapareciendo rumbo a el compartimento del primer vagón.

Mientras, Remus Lupin intentaba por todos los medios no caerse de la risa, apoyado en la pared del pasillo, y buscando entre sus bolsillos su cámara…era un momento memorable, el gran James Potter, con una cara de lobotomizado debido a una jugada maestra, y muy bien planeada de Lily Evans…Como los conocía a ambos. De hecho sus mejores amigos eran esos dos proyectos de hombre que tenía delante, y esa pelirroja, a la que quería como una hermana, y de la que sabía algún que otro secretillo, que, como buen merodeador, se guardaba en la manga intentando sacarle en un futuro, un jugo más sabroso. No por nada Lunático tenía mucho olfato para estas cosas. No podía para de reír, al igual que Sirius, que estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Por fin, esa pelirroja empezaba a jugar en el terreno de James, este año sin duda esos dos iban a tener un curso movidito, muy movidito _"entre sabanas quizás"_, pensaba Black.

Lupin, ante la indisposición mental de su amigo, y hermano Cornamenta, procurando mantener su propio equilibrio debido a las carcajadas que intentaba, en vano, aguantar, apremió con un gesto a Sirius al compartimento, indicándole por otro que se llevaba al ser idiotizado que tenían delante hacía el lugar de reunión de los alumnos prefectos.

Sirius estaba feliz por su amigo…y con ese pensamiento, se dispuso a terminar de entrar y ocupar su compartimento, que él creía vacío mientras su mente cavilaba nuevas bromas y estrategias para este año.

….X…..x……X….

Alice Dawson era una joven risueña, alegre y divertida, que no solía temer a nada ni a nadie y que se enfrentaba a las situaciones con el mentón alto y la mirada fija…menos en el momento en que se encontraba. Totalmente desubicada, veía como lentamente la puerta del que, hasta ese momento había sido su compartimento, procedía a ser abierta por un chico que hacia dos minutos había estado riéndose a carcajada limpia del que parecía ser su amigo. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente. Estaba nerviosa, maldita sea, y no lo podía controlar. Intentando buscar una salida, decidió ir por el camino más cómodo y más fácil, hacerse la dormida.

Sirius había disfrutado de la escenita de la pelirroja, esa mujer era fuego andante. James había hecho una buena elección, porque, lógicamente, a un Merodeador no lo eligen, ellos escogían a las mejores, no por nada eran quienes eran. Abrió, aun manteniendo un escaso equilibrio, la puerta creyendo vacío el lugar, mas se llevo una agradable sorpresa al descubrir a una joven castaña durmiendo plácidamente con su frente apoyada en el cristal.

Una sonrisa propia de cualquier predador apareció en su cara ladeada, mostrando un colmillo y los blanquísimos dientes. Se relamió el labio inferior, saboreando…La miró desde la entrada intensamente, evaluando a la nueva, porque estaba claro que eso era.

Él conocía a todos, mejor dicho, a todas las alumnas del colegio, desde primero hasta séptimo, contando con los cursos que habían ya pasado y que se habían graduado, y esa chica no estaba en su lista y para nada era fea. Se dedicó a observarla unos minutos, intensamente, recreándose en las curvas de su cuerpo, en las largas piernas que dejaba ver la minifalda que llevaba _"Esta chica no sabe lo peligrosa que es la ropa corta hoy en día" _pensó _"como diría Remus, la de criaturas sedientas que pueden deleitarse con tanta piel al descubierto". _La expresión de la joven era serena, sus labios rojizos, estaban ligeramente humedecidos; las pestañas negras y largas; los rizos caían en perfecto equilibrio por sus finos hombros; las piernas cruzadas, el pecho subiendo y bajando en un ritmo pausado, hipnotizando al moreno al llegar ante tal espectáculo.

Alice, mostrando un experto dominio de autocontrol, seguía haciendo el teatrillo, intentando pasar desapercibida aunque la falta de sonido y movimiento del chico la empezaban a poner nerviosa. De pronto sintió como el nombrado Canuto se acercaba, acechándola. Notó primero una suave respiración, mezclada con un aroma masculino y elegante que la maravilló. Sin duda ese chico había elegido perfectamente su perfume. El aliento de Sirius fue ascendiendo poco a poco, provocando un escalofrío en la piel que era acariciada por el mismo. Supo que se detenía en su cara, sintiendo el cálido aire en sus labios. Un gruñido llego a sus oídos…mil alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, _"¡Que demonios se piensa que hace!"…_asustada, su cerebro empezó a intentar funcionar para salir de esa situación…así que decidió que ya era hora de despertar.

X….x…X

La puerta donde se encontraban todos los prefectos se abrió, sigilosamente. Lupin sabía que llegaban tarde, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de su buen amigo Cornamenta, que se había pasado la mayor parte del trayecto idiotizado. Había tenido que empujarle para que movilizara sus pies todo el rato, hasta que llego a los servicios, donde se le ocurrió una idea. En ocasiones como esas daba gracias de tener más resistencia y fuerza que un humano normal, porque James pesaba…no sabía si era el pelo o las gafas, pero pesaba.

Observó detenidamente a todos los presentes, saludándolos con la cabeza mientras que un ya repuesto, y extrañamente mojado, Potter entraba tras él sorprendiéndolos a todos. Mientras, y evitando que alguien la observase, Lily disfrutaba ante la cara de los demás. A ella también la había sorprendido al principio, pero pensándolo analíticamente, James era el mejor, o el segundo mejor, después de ella en el colegio.

Remus tomó asiento, cerca de otra chica que también era de Griffindor, la cual le sonaba de un curso inferior. La miró de reojo, la verdad no era para nada fea, y emitía un halo de dulzura que le resultó curioso a Remus. Notó como James ocupaba el asiento contiguo a Lily, ganándose una mirada de clara advertencia de ella, que corrió un par de saltos su butaca, haciéndole sonreír.

─Bien…veo que estamos por fin todos ─dijo la profesora McGonagall entrando al compartimento y mirando significativamente al moreno ─ Señorita O'Neill, reparta, por favor los puntos de la reunión ─ ordenó la profesora, mientras que con un elegante movimiento de muñeca, hizo que su varita levitara unos cuantos cuadernillos que la chica fue repartiendo. Remus, no desperdiciando la ocasión, aprovechó la coartada que le daba leer el informe para estudiar a su compañera. Era más bien bajita, por lo menos más que Lily, que realmente era la única amiga que tenia, o que más bien, quería tener. Piernas aun así, largas para su estatura, buen cuerpo, proporcionada, pelo negro con unos curiosos reflejos azules, y unos ojos también azules, cuya forma ovalada dulcificaban la expresión…aunque Lunático, como buen lobo, veía mas allá de la simple apariencia. Esa chica había llamado la atención de su canido interior…olía algo raro en ella. Sonrió para sí mismo, desviando la mirada a su fiel amigo, quien le observaba entre curioso y divertido, con picardía _"Mierda…del interrogatorio no me libro"_

─Señorita O´Neill, muchas gracias─ le dijo a la joven, que procedió a volver a ocupar su asiento, contigua al de Lupin ─ Bien, lo primero es presentarles a los que a partir de hoy serán sus jefes y responsables ante mí, los dos Premios Anuales, Liliana Evans ─ dijo la profesora regalándole una sonrisa a la chica, que se levanto saludando y agradeciendo los aplausos, incluso de cierto Slytherin de pelo grasoso ─ y James Potter.

Un extraño silencio se hizo en el lugar, casi todos los presentes clavaron sus ojos en él, algunos incrédulos, creyendo que era otra de sus famosas bromas, otros rabiosos, y uno claramente envidioso. James se revolvió un tanto incomodo en el asiento, mirando, en busca de algún tipo de ayuda, a Remus, quien simplemente le sonrió dándole ánimos. Su vista paso a la profesora, que, contra toda ilógica posible, le miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa de orgullo, pero lo que le dio fuerzas para pasar el mal trago fue la sonrisa y la pequeña caricia que le dedico en la pierna, muy sutilmente, la mujer que tenia al lado. La observó de lado, viendo como le animaba con una pequeña mueca, y ante ese gesto, como buen Merodeador, solo se podía hacer una cosa

─ Vaya profesora, ¿Seguro que el director estaba sobrio cuando me nombró? ─ le preguntó en broma el moreno, ganándose algunas pequeñas carcajadas de parte de su público, mientras Remus Lupin negaba sonriente, Evans le miraba curiosa y la profesora le perforaba silenciosamente ─ No, ahora en serio ─ un par de alumnos se atragantaron ante esta frase ─ ¡Eh!...que lo digo de verdad! ─ se quejó el moreno volviendo hacer reír al auditorio ─ sé que muchos pensaran que no me merezco el puesto ─ empezó su discurso, dirigiendo una sonrisa prepotente al lado de los sangre pura ─ o que estoy demasiado loco para encargarme de algo ─ continuó observando a los Hufflepuff─ o bien, pensaran que las notas que tengo son efecto de algún extraño conjuro que el gran director me ha legado ─ subrayó hacia los Ravenclaws─ aunque tengo una teoría mejor─ sonrió haciendo una graciosa mueca, imitando a el director cuando pensaba, mesándose una larga barba ficticia─ que es imposible que Evans y yo no nos matemos en un espacio de metro cuadrado─ espetó con falsa solemnidad, logrando sacar una minúscula carcajada a la susodicha, que intentaba mantener una rígida postura─ sin embargo, les puedo augurar, que se de la importancia del cargo, lo que conlleva, y por qué lo conlleva ─ declaró serio─ Ya no somos los niños de hace unos años, pronto tendremos un mundo ante nuestros ojos, y pienso, que esto es una experiencia que todos y cada uno de nosotros agradecerá en un futuro, que se torna cada vez más difícil y peliagudo…así que…pueden pensar lo que quieran, o no pensar nada, pero les aseguro, que yo desempeñare mi papel como mejor sepa hacer, por el bien de todos…─ hizo una pausa, observando los rostros de los presentes, que afirmaban rotundamente─ … o por el mío ─ continuo con una sonrisa, desordenándose el pelo─ ¡ no quiero morir joven ,Evans! ─ concluyó arrodillándose ante la pelirroja, quien notó como sus mejillas adquirían un ligero sonrojo, que fue perfectamente visible para unos dorados ojos en frente suya, que sonreían burlones, y unos negros, escondidos tras un telón de pelo grasoso, que refulgían en rabia.

─ ¡Potter! Eres un idiota…ponte de pie y deja de hacer el imbecil, que tenemos que seguir la reunión─ le gritó la pelirroja al borde de la vergüenza, mientras James volvía a tomar asiento rápidamente. Le encantaba hacerla enojar, pero aun quería vivir aunque fuera un día más.

─ ¡Evans cálmese! ─ rugió la profesora─ Además me ha quitado las palabras de la boca. Conmovedor James…conmovedor, ahora por favor lean de una buena vez los puntos del día, una vez les explique brevemente un par de cosas─ sentenció McGonagall ─ Como he dicho anteriormente, sus jefes y responsables ante mi serán este año los Premios Anuales. A ellos deberán ir dirigidas cualquier queja o situación extraña que vieran, y que nos será correctamente comunicada al director o a cualquier jefe de casa. Siempre y cuando, la situación no requiera de la participación directa o rápida de algún miembro del profesorado. Bien, los señores Evans y Potter dispondrán de un despacho en la segunda planta, al que podrán ir si surge alguna duda. Ustedes─ dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a los dos Premios-deberán coordinar tanto los horarios de las rondas, como los horarios de los partidos de la temporada de Quidditch y algún que otro deber más que el director Dumbledore ya les especificará, ¿entendido? ─ ambos asintieron vigorosamente, la profesora no era de las que aceptaban dudas─ bien, procedan a repasar el cuadernillo para que podamos terminar…

Veinte minutos después, todos los prefectos salían en dirección a los distintos compartimentos donde sus compañeros les esperaban. James se junto con Remus, quien se despidió con una sonrisa muy insinuante, a ojos del moreno, de Sara O´Neill, que se la devolvió un tanto cohibida.

─ Vaya Lunático, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh pillín?

─ No sé de qué me hablas James…¡Lily! ─ llamó intentando zafarse de su perseverante amigo─ ¿vienes con nosotros al compartimento?

─ Remus, ¿tienes fiebre? ─ preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la preocupada, al poner una mano en la frente de su amigo

─ No, ¿por qué…?

─ Pretendes que comparta mi espacio vital con este…ser de aquí─ dijo ella señalando a James, quien ya se estaba molesto por la continua ignorancia a la que era sometido.

─ Vamos Lils, si no es tan malo.

─ ¡Oye que estoy aquí! ─ dijo este ya cabreado

─ ¡Oh vamos Potter! No te enojes…

─ Mira Evans, vamos a hacer una cosa…firmemos una tregua─ propuso James

─ ¿Qué?¿contigo? ni borracha de whisky de fuego…

─ Mira, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, si si, ─ afirmó significativamente antes de que Lily le interrumpiera─ para tu desgracia y mi deleite, así que prometo intentar comportarme si tu intentas no soltarme cada dos minutos que soy un prepotente, que molesto y que soy un idiota, de forma que salgamos todos ganando, y empecemos en año en paz…─ suplicó el moreno poniéndole ojitos a la pelirroja.

Se mordió el labio inferior izquierdo, procesando el pedido de él. Diablos, si que había cambiado…miró a Remus, quien le sonreía y le afirmaba con la cabeza, miró al moreno, que aun seguía suplicante…cerró los ojos, suspirando y evaluando todas las posibilidades…y tomo una decisión

─ Bien, de acuerdo, hagamos una tregua Potter─ le cogió la mano que James le ofrecía, cerrando el pacto─ pero nada de bromitas, ni de hacer hechizos a Slytherin en mi presencia, ni de escenitas tontas con tus tontas fanáticas…¡borra esa sonrisa prepotente estúpido!, odio como se ven esas idiotas y el flaco favor que le hacen a las mujeres portándose como babosas…y por supuesto, nada de pedirme salir continuamente, no quiero sufrir jaquecas, ¿entendido?

─ Mph…entendido, pero con respecto al último punto no te prometo nada─ le sonrió socarronamente, empujando a Remus y a la chica, que bufó ante el último comentario, hacia el vagón donde Sirius les guardaba el sitio vacio

"_Bueno Lily" _pensaba para sí la pelirroja mirando de reojo al moreno_ "no puede ser tan malo tratarse con ellos…incluso puede llegar a ser hasta divertido, y a lo mejor consigues que se enderecen y cumplan las normas…¿no?"_

X….x….X

Sirius, no sabiendo muy bien cómo, se encontraba apoyado en el asiento de ella, con una mano que ejercía como punto de apoyo a su cuerpo evitando caer encima de la chica…sin entender por qué ni como, esa muchacha le tenía hipnotizado. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a sus rosados labios, notándolos hinchados, haciéndole gruñir de placer. Tenía que probarlos, cual fruta prohibida, eran demasiado tentadores y suculentos; y justo cuando iba acercándose, notó un ligero movimiento del cuerpo que tenia debajo y como unos azules ojos se abrían de pronto, mostrando un ligero matiz de sorpresa…se perdió en ellos, eran del color del mar, profundos, insondables, una gama de distintas tonalidades cubría el hermoso iris que le observaba, conteniéndose.

Alice se quedó pasmada, ese chico, diablos, era guapísimo. Sus rasgos marcados, mentón cuadrado pero sin llegar a ser rudo, unos labios que decían "cómeme". La piel tersa y brillante, perfectamente cuidada, pero sin exagerar. Sin embargo lo que la termino de cautivar fueron sus ojos negros…era como perderse en un oscuro camino, en un pozo. Infinitos, parecían nunca tener fin; y eran intensos, especiales…Su mente empezó a funcionar un minuto después, al darse cuenta en que posición estaba el con respecto a ella…poco a poco, de la sorpresa su expresión fue pasando a la furia, e intentando contenerse, decidió que ya era hora de cortar esa situación

─Perdona ─-dijo entre dientes ─ ¿te importaría quitarte de encima MIA?

Sirius la miró divertido, mostrando una expresión burlesca…

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Quizás... ¿Por qué molestas? –espetó Ali, intentando no empezar a gritarle al majadero ese cuatro cosas bien dichas

─ ¿Segura?...porque yo estoy muy a gusto

─ ¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? guapito de cara

─ Gracias preciosa…ciertamente tienes buen gusto ─le sonrió el moreno ─ y buen cuerpo debo añadir

El sonrojo de ella era tan evidente, como que los pájaros vuelan, los dragones también y que Remus era hombre lobo. Y verla así era tan divertido, toda enojada y a la vez avergonzada intentando controlarse, para, seguramente no pegarle una bofetada que él se sabía bien merecida, pero que nunca llegaba. Porque nunca llegaban, es lo que tenia saberse apuesto y jugar sus cartas con ello…aunque por mucho que Canuto pensara, no siempre se sabe o se puede intuir todo…

─Te juro que estoy contando hasta 5, así que ya te estás quitando de encima, graciosillo, si no quieres…

─ ¿Si no que? ─ interrumpió rebelándose el moreno...Le estaba gustando jugar con ella. Y por ello, no lo vio venir.

─ Si no…─ sonrió dulcemente, haciéndole mostrar una expresión encantadoramente bondadosa que engañaría al mismo Dumbledore, y que encandilo en un segundo a Sirius-…¡¡esto!!

Notó como cierta parte de su anatomía inferior, más concretamente de la parte media de la pelvis, cedía ante la fuerza de cierta rodilla de cierta castaña, que, ni sabía ni conocía como, había llegado ahí, provocándole primero, un calor horrible, luego un escalofrío que le recorrió desde el dedo pequeño del pie hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, y por último, y no menos importante, un dolor agudo que le hizo quitar el apoyo de su brazo para intentar presionar la zona golpeada, mientras impedía mordiéndose el labio un grito de autentico dolor…y encima, para colmo, ella le empujaba al banco de enfrente y sonreía muy abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la guerra…_"Madre mía, me ha dejado sin hijos"_

Ali sonrió abiertamente mientras contemplaba como el moreno abría y cerraba la boca de pronto, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones, casi hiperventilando, y la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados con una rabia y un odio que prometían una venganza cruel…una parte de ella tuvo autentico pavor, se acababa de ganar un enemigo sin ni siquiera llegar a los portones del colegio, y una sonrisa nerviosa sustituyo a su anterior sensación de victoria…dispuesta a irse, y hacer como que no había pasado nada, procedió a levantarse…Demasiado tarde.

─ Vaya, vaya, querido amigo Canuto, parece que alguien te ha puesto en tu sitio…o por lo menos el sitio donde suelen ir habitualmente tus manos─ expresó un muy sonriente y divertido James Potter, junto a un Remus Lupin que no podía para de reír y se sujetaba a la pared para no caerse, y una Lily que lanzo una mirada de admiración y orgullo a la castaña mientras le dedicaba una burla al moreno ─ Una señorita como los tiempos mandan ─le dijo James guiñándole un ojo, acercándose a su amigo, que aun yacía con medio cuerpo fuera del asiento, aguantando muy poco estoicamente el golpe.

"_Bueno, parece que después de todo no me ha ido tan mal__… ¿no?"_Pensó Ali con un ligero tic en el ojo…_"Menuda manera de empezar…con buena rodilla"_

* * *

Agradecer los Reviews, espero engrosar pronto mi numero de ellos o...y gracias por leer.

**chiZuka-Weasly: **gracias por los animos, espero disfrutes este capitulo 3

**María:** Intento mantener en lo posible el espiritu merodeador, pienso que ni ellos eran tan irresponsables e inmaduros, ni Evans, tan perfecta, y menos si termino con James Potter. Intento calar un poco cada personaje, y oye, a mi me gusta como queda..asi que espero que a ti tambien . Muchas gracais guapa, animo ocn ese examen

**Dennis:** ¿Porque me decis lo mismo? James no demuestra ser tampoco una cabeza loca, solo un chaval divertido xDDD..en fin espero que te guste

**Mi beta Masako:** Cariño, que te voya decir a ti que tu no sepas ya!! yo me fio de que te guste, te considero una persona de gusto exquisito, asi que...esperemos que la cosa siga asi...tendras a tu Sirius ronroneante Ali amore xDDD mil besotes nena te quiero

En fin..hasta aki los agradecimientos...intentare actualizar pronto, pero no creoque pueda en unas semanas...por ahora os dejo disfrutar!!

_Se agradecen humildemente los reviews...y tambien un jamon de pata negra u.u...xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_


	3. SoNata

_Aqui el segundo capitulod e esta apasionante historia jejeje...como siempre agradecer el tiempo de mi Beta mas sexy (aki alfa responda)_

**Disclaimer:**Tipico, los personajes no son mios, son de La Rowling, si lo fueran, Sirius tendria que compartir cama que se lo debo a Ali y a Maria XD

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Sonata_

El tren seguía su recorrido a través de los hermosos parajes que ofrecía la naturaleza. Frondosos árboles, altas montañas que eran observadas por un cielo limpio de nubes con un azul claro e intenso bordeando al fiero Sol, que majestuoso, reina sobre todos, dando vida y muerte…

Alice miraba intentando pasar desapercibida, aun con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas, por la ventana. Sentía una mirada profunda clavada en su nuca, retándola a que se volteara y le enfrentara, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada después de lo que había pasado.

Sirius la observaba sin percatarse de la clara mueca de burla que poseían tres de los cinco ocupantes del vagón. _"¿Cómo se ha atrevido, a mí, al gran Sirius Black?"_. No lo entendía, su privilegiada inteligencia no comprendía como una fémina, que no era más que apetecible para él, había osado a dejarle en ridículo delante de sus dos amigos y la pelirroja prefecta…Mordiéndose el labio, casi haciéndolo sangrar de pura indignación, se acercó aún más a la castaña…instigándola a que saltara. Porque como buen Black que era, nunca perdía, y esa maldita mocosa de perfectas piernas y precioso ojos azules…"_¡¡Oh mierda!! Me estoy volviendo como Cornamenta…un maldito cursi"_…no le iba a ganar... ¡no señor!

Desde el momento en que vieron la escena, Remus había observado como algo en Sirius había cambiado. No por menos era sin duda el más intuitivo de los tres. Bueno de los cuatros si contaban a Peter. Una retorcida sonrisa adornaba su cara, en perversa mueca, mientras su cabeza ejecutaba con una velocidad alarmante un sinfín de pronósticos descifrando la relación tan extraña que se masticaba entra las otras cuatro personillas que allí había.

Por un lado, estaban Sirius y la preciosa castaña que se presento como Alice Dawson _"Ali para los amigos…es decir todos menos el acosador"_, había dicho. Era peculiar ver a Canuto tan sensible por una simple broma, pero el lobo olía que era más que orgullo herido. A Black esa chica le había llamado la atención, por como la observaba, como la estudiaba, y, ¡maldita sea! , se la comía con los ojos aunque él no se diera cuenta. Pensó que sería divertido jugar un poco a ver si el muy cabezón dejaba de hacer el idiota y aprendía a aprovechar las oportunidades reales de una buena vez…y así por una parte trazó un escabroso plan, digno de cualquier merodeador, y para el cual necesitaría la ayuda de su otro quebradero de cabeza…James Potter. Sin duda, el más alegre y bromista de los tres, no así el más mujeriego...había que reconocer que el excelentísimo Premio Anual había madurado bastante más que ellos dos en ese respecto.

A veces envidiaba el sentimiento tan profundo y maduro que poseía James hacia Lily. La miraba como si fuese la joya más valiosa sobre la Tierra. Cómo la estudiaba, a sus espaldas, y la ayudaba sin que ella se diera cuenta…le hubiera gustado sentir algo así, tan fuerte, tan intenso…aunque por otra parte, la pelirroja se las hacía pasar canutas a su amigo.

Él sabía muchas cosas de su "_hermana_", pero nunca se había fijado en esos pequeños detalles que James le revelaba de vez en cuando de ella. Como se mordía el labio por la parte izquierda cuando estaba nerviosa por un examen, y la derecha cuando estaba preocupada por otra cosa. Como suspiraba si le costaba entender algo, como sonreía a las personas que le parecían más desvalidas, siempre ofreciéndoles una mano…Realmente esos dos harían una excelente _"No, perfecta"_ pareja…y sí, lo envidiaba, o mejor, lo envidiaría el día que Lily por fin aceptase a su amigo _"Aunque huelo que eso no tardará mucho"_, pensó al ver como ésta estudiaba al moreno mientras dormía un rato tras el cansancio de reírse en silencio de Canuto…_"Interesante…muy interesante…me toca a mi mover ficha. Toca retirada"_

─Chicos─ dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio la clara voz del licántropo ─voy a hacer una ronda y a buscar a Peter, ¿queréis algo?

─ Lunático─ le miró inquisidoramente Sirius _"Maldito mamonazo, está tramando algo" _─ ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? Peter no viene hasta mañana, ¿no lo recuerdas? ─-haciendo que de pronto Lupin palideciera ligeramente al sentirse descubierto.

─ ¡OH claro! ─ exclamó James, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo, para el gusto de ambos merodeadores demasiado ampliamente, y para el deleite de dos mujeres, demasiado pícaramente─ ¿vas a buscar a la "nueva" prefecta, eh pillín?

─Joder James─ respondió medio sonrojado─ que parte de la palabra ronda, ¿no coges amigo?

─ ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?... ─saltó como un feliz perrito Sirius, haciendo que Alice también volteara curiosa ─ ¡Oh! ─ exclamó intercambiando una elocuente mirada con el otro moreno─ ¿nueva conquista Remus? ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido has encontrado una lobita?

─Sois imposibles─suspiró el otro, aunque por dentro sus amigos le habían cazado de lleno. A veces la confianza daba asco. Pero es que ellos no entendían, tenía que conocer a esa muchacha… _¿Cómo era?_

─O´Neill─dijo James leyendo el pensamiento del rubio─ se llama así Lunático. No le claves mucho los dientes ¿eh?

─ ¡James! ─exclamó entre divertido y molesto ─yo no…

─Remus, no nos mientas, que se te veía muy atento a ella en el vagón de prefectos ─sorprendió a todos una pelirroja─ un poco más y le comes las piernas Remusín─_"se me está pegando la tontería de los merodeadores…pero por ver la cara de Remus así pago oro"_

James no lo podía creer, su seria pelirroja, si hermosa pelirroja, ¿vacilando a Remus? El mundo se iba acabar, había llegado el apocalipsis…o por fin, empezaba a sacar la verdadera faceta la chica. De pronto, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, puesto que todos reían de la cara avergonzada y medio enfadada del lobo, que bufaba ante el ataque de su amiga, el moreno volteó serio, pensando, quizás, con un poco de esperanza, que la chica, por fin, tras muchos años, estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con ellos…_"Conmigo"_ para gastar bromas, como sabía que le gustaba hacer entre sus amistades. Intentando ocultar una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, se dispuso a terminar el mal momento del rubio, porque sabía que este se iba a vengar más cuanto mayor fuera la chanza.

─Bueno Lunatiquín─ sonrió mirando a Lily, intentando traspasarle lo que estaba pensando y recibiendo una cálida sonrisa ─ tu enamorada te espera…

─…recíbela con rosas rojas Remus, ya sabes que a las mujeres nos encanta─enfatizó Lily mirando de soslayo a James, quien no paraba de tomar nota─ o amarillas…

─…ten cuidado no resbales en tu baba al verla─ intervino Canuto viendo por donde iban los tiros.

─…y por supuesto…amigo, hermano y querido─ ensancharon aun mas los tres su sonrisa─ ¡usad protección eh! ─terminó apostillando Potter.

─ ¡Eso!, que no quiero sobrinos tan pronto Lupin─ aseveró Lily.

Acto seguido, un muy azorado rubio salía a toda prisa del compartimento, dejando atrás un coro de carcajadas de cuatro personas que, tiradas en sus asientos, no podían parar de reír. Para rematar la faena, Sirius, sacando ligeramente la cara por la puerta soltó a voz en grito

─ ¡Y aparte de un no-sobrino tráeme unas brujas de chocolate cariñin!

Cerró la puerta justo en el momento que un chorro de agua ardiendo chocaba contra esta, originario de la varita de Lupin, que muy indignado y mas rojo que un tomate maduro, se dirigió por propio orgullo a hacer su ronda, castigar a unos cuantos Slytherin, comprar las dichosas brujas de chocolate, y ya que estaba…_" ¿Por qué no?"_ buscar a una bonita morena de azulados mechones.

Alice observaba divertida a los tres amigos, que no podían, al igual que ella, parar de reír. Había visto, sin embargo, algo que la hizo sonreír quizás más tiernamente de lo que debería. Miró al chico, que se había presentado como James Potter y al que había cazado embelesado en la chica pelirroja, Lily Evans. No podía evitarlo, era una romántica empedernida y le encantaban las típicas historias de amor en las que el caballero andante iba tras su dama…suspiró, siendo oída por el moreno que posó sus marrones ojos en ella y le sonrío. Ella correspondió la sonrisa y entendió. Era raro, sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido ni para un moreno de lacio pelo que inmediatamente dejó de carcajear, frunciendo el ceño, ni de una pelirroja, que sentía como un horrible monstruo interior llamado celos se la comía. Ambos, de pronto, y sin saber por qué, eran dueños de unas atroces ganas de liarse a lanzar maldiciones y quedarse solos, pero James Potter no era por nada Premio Anual y conociendo lo celoso que podían llegar a ser los cánidos con sus cosas, decidió aligerar un poco la tensión.

─Bien, Alice, no te hemos preguntado de dónde eres─ le sonrió como un buen amigo.

─ Bueno, vengo de España, aunque realmente mi padre es inglés.

─Por eso el apellido Dawson ¿no? ─ interrumpió Lily, controlándose las ganas de ahorcar a uno o a otro"_Tranquilízate Lily, la chica es nueva y parece muy maja. A lo mejor podríais ser amigas"_

─ Sí... ─ exclamó Ali mirándola de soslayo enviándole una especia de ¿disculpa? ─ Pero yo nací en España. Mi padre se fue allí de joven a ejercer de funcionario en Gringotts y conoció a mi madre, y mira tú por dónde, nací yo.

─Vaya que tu madre debe ser muy guapa─soltó sin pensar Sirius, haciendo enrojecer a la castaña y sonreír al resto.

─Si, lo es si. Era muy guapa e inteligente─ susurró tristemente

─ ¿Era? ─inquirió James

─Bueno, si─ dijo mirando a Sirius, no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba para calmarse─ murieron este verano. Fueron asesinados, no sabemos por quién ni cómo. Yo me vine a vivir con mis abuelos y ellos me mandaron a Hogwarts─ odiaba relatar esta parte de su vida, pero cuanto más rápido y breve menos dolor.

─ ¡Oh! ─exclamaron los tres.

─Los siento─ le dijo Lily, levantándose y abrazándola. Odió haber querido hacerle algo, esa chica lo había pasado fatal.

─Gracias─ contenía las ganas de llorar, pero no, ya había llorado demasiado.

─ No te preocupes─ le dijo James cogiéndole la mano firmemente en señal de apoyo y mirando a Lily, quien simplemente asintió─ aquí no estarás sola, nos tienes a nosotros.

─ Si─ le susurró Lily ─ tú no te preocupes de nada─ le sonrió.

─ Bueno─ interrumpió James, divertido, poniéndose un dedo en los labios, claro gesto irónico de estar pensando ─ De Sirius si que te tienes que preocupar, aunque creo que te defiendes muy bien solita─ dijo haciéndola sonreír y sonrojar.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ grito Sirius─ Pero serás mal amigo, encima que la acaparáis vosotros dos y no dejáis ni que la cuide un poquito…ah pero claro─sonrió ─ que estáis practicando para cuando tengáis hijos ¿no? Parejita─ dijo muy despacio.

─ ¡Estas loco idiota! ─ Le grito la chica dándole un golpe seco en la nuca ─ ¡Potter! ─ rugió volteando rápidamente la cara para que no le vieran el sonrojo─ ¡Tenemos que preparar a la gente que ya llegamos!

─ Eh…si claro─ dijo perdido James, quien miro a Alice, la cual asintió divertida y le susurró _"A por ella campeón"_

─¡Ja...Potter! ¿Que esperas? ─ gritó mientras abría la puerta y salía delante de un sonriente y anonadado Premio Anual, que empezó a correr para seguirla _"¡Diablos!, cuando se altera anda demasiado deprisa"_

X……x…….X

Remus llevaba cinco minutos haciendo su habitual recorrido y ya había tenido que castigar a dos  
Slytherin de segundo año por molestar a los de primero. Estaba claro que las serpientes no cambiaban nunca, o por lo menos las serpientes de las últimas promociones. Suspiró, en el fondo él creía en la buena convivencia que se podría respirar en Hogwarts si todo el mundo pusiera algo de su parte, empezando claro está, por sus amigos. No sabía si era el peludo problema, o por lo sólo que se había sentido hasta que conoció a James, y luego a Sirius, o quizás por el sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba cada vez que celebraban en casa el aniversario de la muerte de su padre a manos de…de Greyback. Pero en su fuero interno, él más que nadie deseaba que todo el mundo se aceptase tal cual era, no esconder nada. Con los años había aprendido demasiado bien que los secretos y las mentiras solo traen desgracias.

Suspiró, últimamente lo hacía con frecuencia, y sonrió, imaginándose a Sirius diciéndole que lo que necesitaba era una guapa muchacha que le alegrara el corazón, aunque fuera un rato.

─¡Déjale ahora! ─gritó una voz de mujer ─cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por molestar al resto de los alumnos.

─ ¿Y quién me los va a quitar? ─le respondió la que sin duda era la voz de altanero de Lucius Malfoy ─¿Tú pequeña? No me hagas reír.

─No estoy de risas Malfoy, tienes tres segundos para irte de este compartimento y dejar a estos pobres niños en paz si no quieres que te siga quitando puntos ─ le espetó duramente la mujer _"Sin duda es de armas tomar…mmm…esto tengo que verlo, las mujeres que toman las riendas son las más curiosas"_ pensó Lupin acercándose al lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

─ ¿O si no qué traidora? ─ Remus oyó como algo o el cuerpo de alguien chocaba de forma seca contra la pared del compartimiento y aceleró el paso. A veces, tener esas habilidades podía evitar situaciones como la que veía venir ─porque hagas lo que hagas, voy a comenzar a cobrarme lo puntos quitados, zorra

Escucho un jadeo y una queja…dos personas forcejeaban, y los niños dentro el compartimento empezaron a salir asustados, buscando ayuda. Apresuró el paso, ese cabrón de Malfoy... cómo estuviera haciendo lo que se imaginaba, iba a saber lo que era sufrir heridas de guerra. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ésta se descorrió sola, expulsando con una fuerza inimaginable a un rubio Slytherin con un ojo morado y un labio ensangrentado. _"Dios…que miedo de mujer"_

─¡¡Tu!! ─ dijo en un grito que sobresaltó al licántropo, a los chicos que se habían asomado en el compartimento de al lado y al propio Malfoy cuyo rostro adquirió un sentimiento de temor ante la figura que emergía del lugar ─¡Maldito saco de basura! ¡Vuelve a intentar tocarme y como me llamo O´Neill te despellejo vivo! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?! ─ escupió la muchacha que no parecía ver a nadie a su alrededor, debido a la furia que la embargaba

Malfoy, viéndose en tremenda situación, se levantó lo mas dignamente que pudo sin mirar a nadie y rápido, desapareció por el otro vagón mientras que una muy enfadada y alterada Samanta O´Neill intentaba respirar normalmente, sin percatarse de que parte de su túnica estaba ladeada en el lugar donde el Slytherin había intentado morderle.

Remus simplemente sonrió. Lo había intuido, esa chica era más de lo que parecía aparentar aunque fuera más menuda y muchas veces rehuyese las miradas. Tenía carácter _"y menudo carácter, envidiado estaría por Lily", _pensó. Sus labios se curvaron con cierto matiz lascivo, era el momento de entrar en escena.

─Perdona…esto… ¿O´Neill?, ¿estas bien? ─le dijo llamándole la atención mientras aprovechaba, como quien no quiere la cosa, para acariciarle preocupado la zona enrojecida cercana a la clavícula.

Sam, como la llamaban los pocos amigos que tenía, notó como una mano delicada y suave acariciaba amorosamente el trozo de piel que ella notaba profanada. Cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo, aun sin conocer al autor de la misma. Suspirando se dio la vuelta para encararle, en otras circunstancias simplemente le habría lanzado una mirada asesina pero no sabía por qué su cuerpo no había reaccionado.

─Si, gracias por preocu…─la voz murió en ella en el instante que unos ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos azules, de expresión generalmente bondadosa, que se abrieron desorbitados ante el hombre que se hallaba en frente de ella ─¿Lu…Lupin?

"_Dios _"pensó Remus al perderse en la inmensidad del lago que poseía esa muchacha en la cara, y oír como aullaba su parte salvaje. Necesitaba mucho autocontrol en ese momento. Nunca, jamás había sentido de pronto, y ante una mujer, que su lobo interno se revolviese de la manera que en ese momento sentía. Unos increíbles deseos de enterrar sus dientes en ese cuello blanco, borrando todo rastros de los labios del maldito Malfoy para marcarla como suya, le invadieron. Cerró los ojos, cortando el contacto, intentando serenarse, eso no estaba bien, no era correcto ni lógico, y Remus John Lupin era muchas cosas pero sobre todo Lógico.

─Gracias por preocuparte─ oyó susurrarle avergonzada la chica─…pero se defenderme sola.

Remus la miro, tan intensamente que ella se sonrojo aún más. Parecía tan débil, tan delicada y tan frágil, que las ganas de…_"Piensa en Peter bailando la conga con un vestido de Hawaiano…Peter, no Sam, Peter"._

─De... ─suspiró de nuevo, tomando el control de su voz─ ¿de verdad estas bien?

─Si, si─ dijo ella mientras se recolocaba la capa, tapando la piel marcada injustamente─ya le di su merecido─rió dulcemente.

─¡Remus! ─gritó alguien a sus espaldas haciéndole salir del trance.

─¿Lunático todo bien? ─preguntó divertido observando desde la distancia James Potter─¡Ah!, hola Sam─saludó, ante la sorpresa inicial de la pelirroja que había hasta ese momento , observando preocupada al rubio, y a dicho rubio que se golpeó interiormente al ver la sonrisa burlona que adornaba la fez del moreno.

─Ah, ¡hola James! ─saludó alegre la pelinegra, acercándosele y de paso escapando de la presencia de Lupin…el cual la había puesto sumamente nerviosa─¡Felicidades por tu ascenso!

─Gracias Sam, lo haré bien ya verás.

─Lo sé James─ le dijo dulcemente dándole un abrazo─ por cierto, ya me dirás cuando son las pruebas del equipo, este año espero entrar.

─Jajaja. Por supuesto Sam─ rió─ aunque sabes que pienso que eres demasiado…buena niña para un deporte tan bestia ─ le dijo en tono paternal que a dos personas les crearon instintos asesinos inmediatos, sobre todo a una pelirroja que desde que había llegado a ese tren estaba estupefacta, anonadada y ¿dolida? Del comportamiento de media ignorancia al que estaba, o sentía que estaba siendo sometida.

─Tú confía en mi James─ dijo la chica risueña─ ¡anda, ya llegamos!, voy a empezar a mover a la gente, hasta luego James, Evans─la despidió con una sonrisa─ Adiós Lupin y gracias─dijo para acto seguido plantarle un beso en la mejilla al licántropo que palideció y se sonrojo no pudiendo evitar observar como un cabello negro y azul se perdáis por los pasillos del tren.

─Tienes buen gusto amigo─le palmeó amistosamente la espalda Cornamenta─ es una muchacha estupenda.

─Ya─ respondió saliendo de su entumecimiento─ya me explicarás tú a mi muchas cosas Cornamenta.

─Las que quieras Lunático, ¡Ey! Evans─ llamó a la muchacha que aún luchaba por controlarse y no…y no…─¿Evans? ¿Estas bien Lily?

Le miró tan profundamente, tan dolida, tan ella que James creyó no aguantaría y que allí mismo la haría suya. _"Desde cuando una simple mirada me pone tan…¡¡madre mía!! Una ducha, necesito una ducha"_

─Yo siempre estoy bien Potter─rugió la pelirroja─ ¿a que estáis esperando? ¿Una invitación para que os mováis? ─les preguntó sorprendiendo y sacando de las cavilaciones las mentes de ambos chicos

─Claro Lily, voy a empezar a despejar compartimentos─ se despidió Remus, divertido ante la escena, aun cuando su mente estaba en otro lugar. Si es que no fallaba, esa chica no era todo lo que dejaba ver, y como buen animal de caza, iba a averiguar todo, absolutamente todo del misterio que le estaba retando.

─James, gracias por preocuparte─susurró la pelirroja, antes de cogerle del brazo y hacerle andar.

─¿Me has dicho James?

─No te acostumbre, y vamos, que aún me tienes que demostrar porque carajo te han nombrado Premio Anual─le reprendió con un ligero rubor Lily.

─A sus órdenes mi prefecta─ saludó militarmente James cuadrando hombros y haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

"_Mi prefecta…mmm…suena bien muy bien"_

X…..x…..X

Sirius, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír chocando inconscientemente con Alice, quien de pronto, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Fuego, calor, mucho calor, nervios… ¡Nervios!..Sirius Orión Black jamás tenía nervios…

─Gracias, de verdad─ le dijo Ali, poniéndose en pie.

─¿Por…cómo? ─ balbuceó sin querer Canuto─ ..Quiero decir─ carraspeó─ Nena, siempre tendrás a tu Black cuando quieras.

La chica sonrió ligeramente, obnubilada por la presencia de él, que de un momento a otro la ahogaba, la rodeaba, la hacía sentir tan protegida, tan débil…

─Gracias… supongo.

─De nada─ le susurró al oído Sirius, conocedor de su posición de ventaja─ para lo que necesites y para hacerte sentir el placer que requieras preciosa─ mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, acentuando la sonrisa de cazador…no lo podía evitar…llevaba la sangre de seductor en sus venas.

Ali paró por un segundo de respirar, él, ese…él…le había mordido, tan…tan húmedamente y sensualmente la oreja, que su cuerpo estaba a cincuenta grados y subiendo…_"Oh dios mío" _Tener, lo que parecía, un dios del sexo con un cuerpo increíble y un rostro que te instaba a devorarle la boca no era sano para nadie…_"Necesito que se vaya…necesito aire fresco" _

─E…esto…Si...Sirius?

─Preciosa, en unos minutos llegamos a Hongmead, vete cambiando. Mejor me voy─ le sonrió de lado─ no me gusta que me desenvuelvan los regalos antes de navidad, prefiero hacerlo yo. Te veo fuera, no tardes o tendré que jugar a las muñecas y corremos el riesgo de no salir nunca de este tren─tras lo cual salió altaneramente, sabiendo que en parte se había vengado, y en parte había disfrutado mucho _"Definitivamente, Dawson es puro fuego y puro caramelo"_ pensó deslizando lentamente la lengua por los gruesos labios, relamiéndose.

"……"no procesaba, roja, sola…y caliente. La estupefacción dio paso a la ira "_ ¡Maldito capullo!…y se va…y va y me deja….y me deja ¡¡así!!Esta me las paga como me llamo Alice Dawson. Quien con fuego juega…"_una sonrisa macabra surcó su hermoso rostro _"…con fuego se quema"_

* * *

Tomatazos por favor ala direccion. Antes de que alguien me salte al cuello, y me diga _"Y porque Remus es asin, o esto es asan" _me explico xDD...Mi vision de los Merodeadores a lo mejor es un poco dsitinta. Por lo tanto ni puedo ver a James tan alocado, como ya dije, ni a Evans tan estirada, ni a Remus tan buenazo...por dios que es un lobito malo xD...en fin..ahora si...Tomatazos!!

**AMixeh:**Uooo..uooo...uoooo te ha gustao uooo uooo uooo uoo que ilusion uooo uoo uoo..te regalo a..ummm...James XDDDD te quiero nena

**Maria:**Hijas seguro que no es un desastres de examen xD, y bueno ya ves, compartir un rato a Sirius os mantais cosas para gente no inocente como yo, qu esoy pequeña y no puedo leer ciertas cosas xD.Espero que te iga gustando

**xBryannax**:Aun estoy esperando ese jamon... ò3ó Espero qu ete guste, me inspirara para el tercero muahahaha

**Dennis:**te dedico mas lado "lobito" muahaha xD un besote

**Se agradecen los reviews, los jamones y un poquito de aire acondicionado por favor!!**


	4. AmaNeceR

_Tercer capitulo de esta, nuestra apasionante historia, con un poquito de morbo, que es gueno pal cuerpo, ¿a que si Beta?...en fin la mitad del Episodio es regalo pa mi Beta, que a este paso, me vana contratar como su Rey maga particular (como molo)_

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son de la Rowling_, _la muy egoista,q ue no los quiere ni compartir, sino se que Sirius se haria una orgia que Maria y Masako, y Remus se uniria aMasako, ...Jodia tu con todos y als demas que?!_

_Que disfruteis _

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Amanecer_

Cuando había llegado desde España, Ali notó el ligero cambio de clima de su soleado hogar a la isla. El extraño enfriamiento de las relaciones interpersonales que se vivían allí como una costumbre. Los rigurosos y exigentes así como puntuales ritos que eran el día a día de ese país, al que calificó, según puso un pie en suelo inglés, de frío, monótono, vació y gris. Londres era grande y multitudinaria, pero solo en su parte muggle, y aún así, la misma rectitud en el andar fue observada en magos y hombres de a pie, la misma sensación de no llegar a ellos. Muchas veces en su cama, echaba en falta la calidez de sus amigos, que según la veían corrían a abrazarla, como lo más normal del mundo. Sus abuelos, a lo sumo le habían brindado un par de abrazos de consuelo cuando llegaron, y su abuela un beso de preocupación, en proporciones increíbles, pero al fin y al cabo solo fue un beso. Ella que estaba tan acostumbrada al contacto físico continuo, al calor de los cuerpos…en Londres se había refugiado en una especie de capullo protector, para no sentirse tan sola y abandonada.

Y así continuaba apenas hacía unas horas, cuando un moreno de negros ojos había tambaleado peligrosamente su maravillosa guarida y demasiado fuerte según su raciocinio. Mientras se cambiaba, pensaba en como un chico como él podía hacerle pensar tanto _"Pensar claro, solo pensar"_ Ella que siempre había criticado y de hecho, humillado a los engreídos, a los que se jactaban de ser los más guapos, los mas chics…de hecho esa chica, Lily, le había recordado a sí misma en casa, con los suyos. Y ahora, un ser tan despreciable según su manera de ver la vida, de pronto sin más la hacía dudar de muchos de sus principios y con un simple susurro y una mirada seductora _"aunque menuda mirada, como si leyese en mí, como si mi mente fuera un maldito pergamino abierto, y sus labios, tan apetecibles, como una buena tableta de chocolate suizo, y esa sonrisa, que te arrebata hasta el aliento en un espacio de un solo latido, y bueno por no hablar de su cuerpo…¡buf! Que caluroso es este uniforme"_. Ese era el problema, el calor, el agobiante y placentero calor que recorría cada célula, que la salía de dentro, que humedecía sin querer partes de su anatomía que no deberían estar así…maldito calor…quería otra vez ese frío que experimento cuando pisó el aeropuerto muggle…lidiar con Sirius Black la iba a causar un infarto, una taquicardia _"una insolación". _

XxX

Hogsmead siempre se veía igual a juzgar por unos ojos marrones; alegre, viva y llena de luz. Era sin duda un lugar donde perderse horas y horas y compartir mil experiencias con la gente que te importaba. _"En el fondo soy un sensiblón" _pensó Potter negando para sí mismo.

Un ligero empujón, proveniente de su compañera de responsabilidades, le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. La miró tan intensamente, que ella notaba como sus rodillas cedían bajo el peso de su cuerpo…

─Oye Potter, ¿estás bien?, tienes una cara más estúpida de la que sueles portar normalmente─le picó la pelirroja intentando aliviar la tensión que le producía inconscientemente la cercanía del muchacho.

─Bueno Evans, es que precisamente tú no eres la alegría de la huerta─contestó ceñudo James _"Por muy amable y dispuesto que me muestre, ella siempre me tiene que tratar así…mi paciencia tiene un límite que estas forzando de forma alarmante Lily…como me llamo Potter que este año pelirroja vas a caer"_

─¡Claro! Se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el GRAN James Potter, el bromista número uno─ continuó reclamando de mala manera atención la muchacha, sin percatarse de que varios estudiantes que ya habían bajado del tren, y esperaban los carruajes, les observaban curiosos ante el comienzo de una nueva pelea Evans-Potter que casi todos pensaban ganaría la pelirroja ─Dumbledore debe de estar loco para darte un cargo de tantas responsabilidades…

─Lily─ advirtió en un susurro el moreno, empezando a resoplar.

─…pero claro, si en el fondo eres su ojito derecho, aunque seas un desastre de persona que de lo único que disfruta es molestar a los demás con gracias que creen ser divertidas…

─Lils─sibiló James entrecerrando los ojos, y apretando los puños, hiperventilando, conteniéndose, no queriendo saltar.

─…y que encima siempre traen pérdidas de tiempo y de puntos. Pero como son los merodeadores─señaló con retintín─ pues se les permite todo sin miramientos…si ya me lo advertía Snape…que sois unos…

─¡Bueno ya está bien! ─rugió el Griffindor, herido en su orgullo y harto─ ¡Si no te hacen gracia no mires, si tanto te molesta no oigas, y si tan vergonzoso te parezco sepárate de mi, pero ni me vuelvas a hablar así ni me vuelvas a nombrar a tu amigote Snivellus, que con tanto cariño te llamo sangre sucia! ¿¡Estamos?!

EL silencio era atroz, decenas de ojos observaban asombrados como James Potter, el capitán del equipo ganador de la copa de los últimos 5 años, el merodeador, el premio Anual, el eterno enamorado de la prefecta la respondió con un autentico rugido de león herido…era impensable que el moreno hubiera llegado al límite tras tantas humillaciones como esas, un límite que se pensaba no existía.

Por otra parte, una sorprendida y atemorizada Lily, le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no creyéndose que acababa de vivir ese momento, una parte de su inconscientemente clamó _"¿Que he hecho?"_

─Yo…yo…─intentaba sacar alguna coherencia entre tanto balbuceo…Él le había gritado en medio de todo Hogsmead, a ella, a la prefecta, a la que siempre le humillaba, a la que siempre le dejaba por tierra, y en vez de hacer lo estaría estipulado en su mente, en vez de decirle que no era nadie para gritarle así, de imponerse al chico como siempre hacía…no era capaz…maldita sea ─Mi...mira Potter…─iba a continuar intentando recobrar algo de entereza.

─¡No! ─le volvió a rugir el chico ya harto de su silencio, de las miradas y previniendo un segundo ataque, o un tercero…_"He perdido hasta la cuenta de las veces que me ha dejado arrastrado por el suelo"_ ─Mira Evans, si tienes un problema, soluciónalo, pero no me eches cosas en cara que ni siquiera tengo porque aguantar ¡Me he cansado! Así que lo mejor será que yo me vaya por un lado, llamando a los de primero, y tu por el otro, y me dejes tranquilo─le dijo viéndose flaquear ante la arrepentida mirada de los verdes ojos─ Está claro que oír James de tu boca ha sido un sueño demasiado bonito─susurró triste.

Sin voltear se dirigió a realizar lo que había especificado, sin mirarla ni una vez, sin dedicarle ni una sonrisa de las que le enviaba siempre en modo disculpa. Nada, todo lo que sus medio aguados y desorbitados ojos podían contemplar era una firme y ancha espalda caminando recta hacia el final del transporte… ¿Tanto había cambiado el moreno? ¿Tanto?

X………………………………..x………………………………………x

Remus Lupin se jactaba ante todo, de ser misterioso, silencioso y valiente, aunque su valentía flaqueaba bastante ante el carácter de su amiga pelirroja. Había huido, si, claramente huido de la tormenta que se avecinaba, resguardándose en sus supuestas obligaciones y aprovechando si por azares de la vida se presentaba la oportunidad de seguir conversando con la morena.

Tras desalojar casi dos vagones enteros, ayudado por una prefecta de Ravenclaw que se le acoplo hacia diez minutos, y que no paraba de parlotear agarrada a su pobre brazo derecho, como una dueña que evita que su perro se escape, empezaba a creer que el tren tenia salidas secretas no conocidas por él, lo cual era imposible puesto que era un merodeador, que O'Neill le estaba evitando, o que su cabeza, a punto de reventar tras tanto parloteo no era capaz de discernir bien.

─Y claro, Remus, ¿Por qué te puedo llamar Remus no? ─ le sonrió una oxigenada rubia, de despampanante cuerpo que iba colgada a él─ es que Evans no sé cómo trata así al pobre de tu amigo…blablabla

Era todo lo que procesaba, _"Señor dame paciencia"_, suspiró llevándose una mano a la sien, apretándola_ "qué hago para que se calle de una maldita vez". _La observo de lado, sabiendo que la chica estaba tan metida en su propia conversación sacando conclusiones, que no se daría cuenta. La verdad, no estaba mal, bonitas curvas, labios gruesos, ojos azules, rubia, falda corta…y de pronto, encontró una manera de callarla, muy a lo merodeador…

─Susan, perdona por lo que voy a hacer─ le dijo agarrándola del brazo y empujándola hacia él.

─Como dic…─no pudo continuar cuando los labios del lobo hambrientos chocaron con los suyos, que respondieron inmediatamente. Las lenguas jugaban intensamente, enredándose una con otra, buscando saciar la pasión salvaje y superficial que sufrían, aminorando la presión de la cabeza de Lupin, aunque aumentando otra.

Agarro a la prefecta de una pierna, alzándola y empotrándola contra la pared del pasillo, subiéndole la falda y rozando con sus yemas la piel de ella, que se estremeció ante el tacto. Se dejo llevar por su animal interior, deseoso de contacto, de morder ese cuello, que aunque no conocido, ni deseoso de conocer más de lo que se presentaba, estaba cálido bajo su aliento.

Una puerta se abrió dejando ver a una morena de ojos azules, que llevaba su mochila y un libro en mano, dispuesta a salir, cuando, por su fino olfato, la reclamo un aroma que a ella le volvía loca. Sonrió dispuesta a darse la vuelta, ligeramente emocionada de encontrárselo, y lo que sujetaban sus manos se deslizó sonoramente hacia el suelo, haciendo un estrepitoso y seco sonido, mientras sus desorbitados ojos azules dejaban atisbar un ligero sentimiento de dolor. Era una idiota soñadora, ya se lo decían en su clan, ella nunca sobresaldría…notó algunas lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos…y dándose la vuelta, sin ver como un castaño se separaba asustado, echó a andar lo más deprisa que las piernas le daban y huyendo de allí, recordándose una y otra vez las palabras de madre y padre _"Los nuestros nunca lloran, nunca sollozan, nunca son débiles, los nuestros están más allá de lo imaginable, los O´Neill somos la punta de la pirámide, somos fríos, somos superiores, no débiles…"_

Remus reaccionó rápidamente, separándose de la rubia, girando su cara y encontrándose, con horror, con la figura de Samantha O´Neill mirándole, dolida y en un segundo, corriendo hacia la salida _"¡Mierda!"_. La Ravenclaw, solicita de más atención le reclamó con un mordisco en el cuello, pero él, en un acto muy poco genuino, la apartó hoscamente echándola de su lado con la mirada y corriendo tras la figura que había abandonado el lugar rápidamente, al tiempo que le daba por coger el libro que yacía en el piso y que parecía muy antiguo, y meterlo en la mochila _"La excusa perfecta después de cagarla, pensará que le llamas la atención a cualquiera Lupin, y tú no tienes esa fama"._

Ya en la salida, esperó a encontrarla, pero lo que hayó fue a una nerviosa Lily, y la preocupación y el amor fraternal ganaron al animal…tenía su libro al fin y al cabo.

Sintió como algo en su interior se desquebrajaba, pero no se lo podía permitir, ella era Lily Evans…la prefecta perfecta. Volviendo en sí, oyó los diferentes murmullos que su pelea, obviamente había levantado. En otras ocasiones, simplemente habría ignorado las miradas curiosas, las de censura y las de burla, pero la frustración que llevaba dentro, la amargura y la tristeza pudieron con ella…sus hombros temblaron mínimamente, intentando no gritar de rabia, de furia, de odio…Unos preocupados ojos dorados la miraban desde la puerta del vagón más cercano, escuchando los cuchicheos de las arrastradas, podía intuir que algo había ido mal, y más tras ver a su amigo irse de esa manera…_"Las cosas no tendrían que haber salido así, ellos debían mantenerse civilizados"_. Lentamente se fue acercando a su amiga, pero…

─¡Qué demonios miran todos! ─ rugió la leona─¡Todos a los carruajes! ─miró a un par de tontas Ravenclaws, que aun mantenían una sonrisilla de clara superioridad, clavándoles las esmeraldas refulgentes ─¡AHORA!

Había algunas cosas que cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts que se preciase sabía y conocía perfectamente: Dumbledore sabía todo lo que pasaba entre esas paredes, los Griffindor eran los más fiesteros, los Slytherin los mas traicioneros, Sirius Black era la bomba sexual Black y todas las féminas babeaban tras sus feromonas, que a James Potter le encantaba ganar partidos, y que nunca, jamás, aunque el mundo se acabase, había que rechistar a una Lily Evans cabreada. El lugar quedo vacio en un segundo, excepto por dos figuras, de las cuales una respiraba alteradamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de la otra…que lentamente se fue acercando

─Lily─ apoyó Remus la mano en su hombro─¿Estás bien? ─susurró dulcemente.

─…─un suspiro y un sollozo mitigado por sus propios labios es lo único que salió de la muchacha para ser rápidamente abrazada por su amigo. ─si no te preocupes...en el fondo…

─Shhh─le dijo mientras la acunaba─ sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ya lo arreglaras…James siempre perdona todo Lils…

─Pff─dijo entre dientes─¿Y qué te hace pensar que…?─inquirió intentando recuperar la compostura, mirando a su amigo, quien le sonrió cortándole la reclamación…

─Yo siempre lo sé todo Lils, no te preocupes─ le rodeó los hombros─encarguémonos de los de primero y luego veremos qué podemos hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

"_Si es que hay algo que hacer, James siempre es más rápido en esto que Sirius o que yo…__luego el que se gana la fama de sensible y encantador soy yo...pero si supieran que descontrol interior tengo…malditas hormonas"_

XxX

─¡Qué mierda me pasa! ─bufó hacía si mismo Sirius─¿Por qué sigo viendo la imagen de Dawson sonrojada sin cesar?

Había salido triunfante del compartimento, en una sonrisa altanera, que por más que intentaba, no conseguía desaparecer de su rostro. Y es que, verla tan frágil, tan a su merced, le hacía perder los pocos controles mentales que tenía para preservar su instinto animal. En otra circunstancia sin embargo, en otro lugar quizás, o bueno _"con otra chica menos especial"_ hubiera aprovechado y marcado el territorio claramente, y después haber salido victoriosamente despeinado y con la ropa, posiblemente hecha trizas _"todas las mujeres son unas fieras conmigo"_ del lugar, y sin embargo, con ella se había portado, como se hubiese portado James o incluso Remus, como todo un caballero, obviando por supuesto el comentario con doble tono.

─PFF─se quejó al deshacerse de la camisa que llevaba para ponerse la obligatoria, dejando ver un trabajado abdomen, marcados fielmente todos los músculos que deben ser marcados con una línea sutil y endiabladamente bien puesta de bello al final del trabajado abdomen, que llegados al punto más álgido ante los ojos de toda mujer, era tapado impunemente por un vaquero encajado en la cadera del chico, haciéndolo ver todavía más sexy si cabe.

"_¿Por qué no te vas de mi cabeza?"_ pensaba mientras se desabrochaba el botón del pantalón_ "maldita niña bonita, con esos ojos azules, grandes y expresivos; y esos labios rojos, entreabiertos… ¿Cómo sería besarlos? …mmm acariciarlos con la lengua, seguro están esponjosos, sorbibles…mmm...morderlos…marcarlos…"_

La traviesa mano bajaba rozando intencionada o desintencionadamente la anotomía del moreno, que dejó caer los pantalones, apoyándose en la pared mientras su respiración se aceleraba ante unos sensuales movimientos. Su mente seguía activa, definitivamente, las barreras que mantenían a raya su instinto estaban sepultadas bajo olas de un placer próximo a sentir…

"…_besar lentamente sus pechos, torneado, suaves, descender mis __manos por sus largas piernas, porque son largas, e insinuantes, sobre todo cruzadas…"_ vagaba su imaginación por la escena que degusto el primer segundo de conocerla _"sus manos pequeñas acariciándome, mientras su pequeña y roja lengua me lame el torso, que se que disfrutaría, ¡joder! ¡No hay una puta ducha!...Oh Dios…Madre mía, Dawson ¿Dónde va tu manita?...Joder…no desciendas mas bendita sea…"_

El servicio del compartimento se lleno de vaho, condensando la respiración del moreno, que disfrutaba deseando que esas caricias las hiciera otra persona…

"_Joder…no aguanto __más…maldita sea Dawson…mas fuerte…más húmedo…"_

─Alice…─gimió finalmente, dejándose caer en el suelo, recuperando la respiración aun desnudo, mientras perlas de sudor bajaban por su cuerpo, por sus musculosas piernas, las cuales flexionada la derecha, extendida la izquierda, mantenía el peso de su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte brazo. Un autentico dios griego rendido a las sensaciones deseadas y soñadas de una mujer ardiente…

─Joder Alice─ se dijo para sí mismo─ ¿Qué coño me has hecho?

Cerró la puerta del baño, perfectamente arreglado con parte de la túnica ladeada, como a él y solo a él le quedaba bien, colgado del hombro derecho la mochila. Recompuesto enteramente, con una idea clavada en su mente…se dirigió a donde anteriormente había dejado a la castaña, nadie la iba a tocar ni a ver, ni a observar…era SUYA, de él, su terreno, su piel, su Hembra, y más después de lo que acababa de suceder. Él, el gran Black, con el que cientos de estudiantes desde primero hasta séptimo, y algunas graduadas tenían fantasías sexuales en sus solitarias noches, había sufrido _"¡No!, vivido intensamente"_ una con esa chica. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa…que ella era suya…la observó salir del tren, aun nerviosa, lo que le hizo sonreír aun más, eso significaba que la presa estaba a punto de caer…le iba a echar pronto el diente.

Ali abrió la puerta del compartimento, dispuesta a dejar de pensar, intentando concentrarse en lo que venía ahora, la elección, las nuevas compañeras _"espero me toque con Lily…"_ los nervios empezaron a ganar la batalla, y sin mirar a ningún lado, cogió su bolsa y salió por la puerta del vagón sin percatarse de una intensa mirada oscura, que se la comía inconscientemente…el perro tenía presa.

X…………………………………………………….x………………………………………………………………..X

Sam corrió, llegando a la salida del último vagón, y, casualmente, chocando con una castaña que iba ensimismada por el mismo camino.

─¡Ouch!

─¡Perdón! ─Dijo Ali─no iba pendiente

─No…no pasa nada, tranquila─dijo con la voz tomada Sam, ocultando sus ojos de los azules que la observaban curiosamente.

─Oye no es por ser indiscreta, pero ¿estás bien?

─Si ,si tranquila─ esbozó una especie de sonrisa, sintiéndose extrañamente agradecida por la pregunta.

─Bien, me llamo…

─¡Todos fuera del vagón! ─ gritó un moreno asomando la cabeza por la salida─¡Anda! Ali, ¿Sam? ─preguntó extrañado levantando una ceja─¿estás bien? ─ inquirió de nuevo ayudándolas a bajar del tren.

─Si James, no te preocupes, de verdad─susurró la morena.

─Pff─ se quejó Ali, ganando la atención de Potter─ No está bien. Vi que venía corriendo sin mirar y tenía los ojos húmedos─ la miró inquisitivamente.

─¡Eh! Que tu tampoco ibas muy atenta─ frunció el ceño Sam, ante un atónito James, que no sabía por qué su instinto le decía que ambos comportamientos estaban enlazados con ciertos amigos suyos─ Además, tú quien eres para decirme eso y decírselo a James.

─Pues mira─dijo la castaña, llevándose las manos a la cadera─ soy amiga de J y por ahora tu nueva amiga─ le sonrió, mostrándole la mano con intención de estrechar.

Sam la miro atentamente, no sabía por qué, pero confiaba en ella, tal y como confiaba en James desde la primera vez que le dio. Podría ser por sus "capacidades especiales", o por mil circunstancias pero tenía un "don" para ver a la buena gente a kilómetros, y aunque con Lupin, bueno, no quería pensarlo, y tampoco tenía porque sentirse así, el sólo le había hablado un par de veces, y siempre amable, el kit de la cuestión es que no se equivocaba casi nunca. Estrechó fuertemente la mano de la chica, sellando aquel mudo pacto ante la sonrisa del moreno, la mirada extrañada de Black que salía en ese momento del tren, y la curiosa de Lily y Remus que venían dispuestos a hablar con James. Y sin que este se diese cuenta de tanta presencia, el alegre muchacho agarró a las chicas en un abrazo de oso, que crispo los nervios de tres personas que los observaban, alzándolas al vuelo mientras ellas reían sin parar, diciendo…

─Eso es mis niñas, Paz y amor, que bastante tengo ya con la guerra con Evans, ─exclamó en voz en grito, justo percatándose de unos verdes ojos que lo observaban pidiéndole clemencia, pero sin mover su cuerpo en dirección a él, por orgullo, ni un ápice.

─¡Eh tú! ─ le empujó Sirius─ Deja un poco para el resto egoísta─dijo agarrando a Ali de la cintura dispuesto a andar con ella de esas formas, sin contar con el pisotón que le propinó la castaña, mirándole sonrojada.

─Aún no te lo has ganado Sirius─le dijo.

─Aún preciosa, aún─ le respondió dirigiéndose a los carruajes…seguidos de una morena que se agarraba, escondida al lado de su mejor amigo, al que primeramente le pidió permiso.

─No te importa ¿no? ─le susurró.

─No te preocupes Sam, sea lo que sea, Remus no lo ha hecho con intención─le aconsejó empujándola suavemente hacia el mismo lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Lily, la cual tuvo que ahogar sus palabras al pasar el moreno sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada, como si no existiera.

Suspiró _"esta vez la he hecho buena _"pensó viendo como se perdían al subir al transporte y que este comenzase a andar.

─Lils, no te preocupes, se le pasará, de verdad, no es rencoroso─ la apoyó Remus, aún rumiando sus ocultos celos, sabiendo qué no podía quejarse de nada, se lo tenía merecido. Él no era de los que iban tras alguien, y estaba con otra, y hacía mucho que ninguna mujer le llamaba la atención tanto como O´Neill. _"Debo de ser más cuidadoso, y fijarme más, aun tengo mi as en la manga"_ pensó acariciando el libro.

─Lo sé Remus, lo sé, pero esta vez me pase…─ suspiró, conteniéndose las ganas de apalear a la chica y pedir perdón a James─ en fin, vamos que se nos acaban los carruajes.

"_Definitivamente, este año va ser explosivo…caliente y explosivo" _hablaba mentalmente consigo mismo un sonriente James Potter, mirando a sus nuevas amigas picar a Canuto, mientras observaba a la alicaída pelirroja_" EL año de los Merodeadores"…_Su sonrisa se amplió…James Potter estaba alegre y tramaba algo…

* * *

_En fin, como quiero tocar todos los palos, habia que ponerle morbo ala cosa, ¿semos merodeadores o no semos merodeadores? òó, asi que oye el gustirrinin es importante xD..ya sabeis tomatazos, jamonazos (que se agradeceran aunque caigan en un ojo) melonazos y demas frutadas varias, a la beta...digooo a la direccion que algun di os paso donde escirbirla xD_

_Los reviews seran gratamente agradecidos...siento estar tan vaga como para comentar uno a uno, pero es que el verano me corrompe la sangre, pero muchas gracias a todos, que se que os gusta y que me anima a seguir escribiendo sois todos un Sol de verano algido algido en el firmamento (Beta ya te pasare el sueldo de lemmon xDDD)_

_AVISO: tengo en pensamiento otro fic, pero ya avisare con tiempo jejeej que mala vibora soy ahi dejando con lso dientes largo sXDDD_

_Un besote a todos y por favor...que pasemos de 15 reviews!! ò0ó_

_Inciso!! Ami, Ali es asi porque cuanto mas rapido mejor...es alocada y muy expresiva, y sobre todo positiva, por loq eu no le gusta guardar las cosas malas. Ademas para tener confianza con alguien debes mostrarla primero, y siendo tan sociable es lo que hay...tiene muchas cosas de Nuestra Ali y otras muchas de una amiga mia de aqui. Tiene la misma edad, entra ahora porque la han trasladado...jejeje Sam, O´Neill...adivina de quien tienes caracteres de personalidad Muahahah de ti cariño, cojo un poco de alli otro poco de aqui, y un poco de mi misma...en fin ademas, qeu seria de mi fic sin mis expresions by Lur...FIN DEL INCISO_


	5. ATarDecer

**_He vuelto!!_** _Tantatachan!! Tambores por favor...Bueno aqui el cuarto episodio, creo que con mejor calidad, y con mas ganas...he de replantearme la cosa, voy lenta, y mi beta tiene razon, que perringula que es la tía u.u...asi que lo mismo reeditare juntando episodios que realmente son totalmente complementarios, no os asusteis, ais es la vida, un continuo circulo de cambios donde los mas inhospito te puede estar pasando...os vigilo...ôo  
_

**Disclaimer:**_Que si pelmaza...que son todo tuyos Rowling...egoista que solo piensas en ti..pasame un pedacito de Remus al menos jopetas!! Que Masako ya esta haciendo "sufrir" al pobre Sirius :no: poco querida me siento ;;_

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Atardecer_

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Sirius Black, sin duda, era la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que invadía sus sentidos cuando recorría el camino de Hogsmead a Hogwarts. Ver la caída de las hojas a finales de verano, con el campo perlado de tonos dorados mientras el verde, que aun resistía a la inminente estación, se colaba rebelde entre la amalgama de colores perdidos a través de las montañas que ocultaban tantas vidas, tantos secretos, era soberbiamente relajante.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, mientras el Sol se ponía en el horizonte, observó a sus acompañantes. Se extrañaba que James no hubiese esperado a la pelirroja, pero cuando había intentado sonsacarle algo de información, el moreno se negó en redondo a hablar del tema, y conociendo como conocía a su hermano, la gota que colmaba el vaso de su paciencia con Lily Evans había caído. _"En fin…"_suspiró_ "ya averiguare algo más cuando estemos a solas…a ver que podemos hilar Remus y yo con este problemilla"_

Su mirada entonces chocó en las dos chicas que dormitaban junto con su amigo apoyadas en éste, como si de dos niñitas asustadas se tratasen y estuvieran agarradas al único trozo de madera de un naufragio. _"Increíble" _pensó sonriendo de lado. Una de las virtudes, y quizá la única que podría llegar a envidiar a James, puesto que él era simplemente perfecto, era ese sentimiento paternalista y protector que ejercía con la gente necesitada de apoyo. La primera vez que le vio ejerciendo su "don", como el de broma lo llamaba, había sido al conocer a Remus el primer día de clases, en el tren…un momento, mentía, había sido con Lily, siempre ella era la primera _"Maldita suertuda desagradecida"_ terció en su mente intentando no enfadarse con la culpable de los desvelos de su hermano presente.

Recordó que ese primer día James Potter no era para él ningún desconocido, al fin y al cabo ellos ya se conocían desde hacía muchos años y se llevaban de siempre como hermanos, puesto que Potter le ofrecía libremente lo que no conseguía sacar a su hermano pequeño: confianza, cariño, alegría, risas, complicidad…aún así, nunca olvidaría la escena en la que un pequeño Potter de 12 años se sentaba con aquel chico solitario, que miraba con tristeza y miedo la ventana, como queriendo saltar por ella y huir de allí cual alma en pena.

Él, como buen Black, había preferido mantenerse al margen y observar al taciturdo castaño, que pegó un bote cuando un sonriente moreno le saludó, presentándoles y diciéndole que si quería que le contara un chiste mientras le ofrecía chocolate. Siempre pensó que si él o Remus hubieran caído en Slytherin, Cornamenta les hubiera apoyado aun en contra de sus principios anti-serpientes. Y algo así, ese apoyo incondicional, ese espíritu de unión vio Remus en ellos, formando un trío inquebrantable desde el primer minuto.

Y es que cada uno siempre había cumplido su rol desde un principio…James el jefe, el líder, el padre, el atractivo bromista, Remus el razonable, el lógico, el astuto, el inteligente, y Sirius Black, la reina, el deseado, el pregonero, el gamberro, el sexy pero también el amigo fiel, el hombro en el que los otros dos descargan sus estreses, el bromista, el chistoso, el alegre…y después vino el cuarto Merodeador, como ellos mismo se habían bautizado, el pequeño Peter Pettigrew _"Con quien voy a tener un par de palabras en cuanto lo cace"_, el débil, el necesitado, el admirador, y el más protegido por los otros tres, sobre todo por James…demasiado a veces según su propio criterio _"…así no espabilara jamás"_ le había dicho mil veces a Cornamenta.

Volvió a mirar a las tres personas que compartían su espacio y su oxígeno, sonriendo con una mueca poca veces vista, únicamente disfrutada por sus amigos más cercanos, sincera, desestresada, feliz, completa y llena…estaba orgulloso de lo que tenía, independientemente de que su familia le aborreciera por ser quien era, independientemente de que le hubieran tachado y borrado, considerado traidor, intentado torturar y casi matar, chantajeado y ultrajado en ese montón de ladrillos que llamo hasta sus 16 años casa, pero nunca hogar…lo único que lamentaba era no poder actuar como lo hacía James con la gente que le necesitaba, porque a la única persona que Sirius Black hubiera dado completamente su apoyo y su protección sin nada, absolutamente nada a cambio, era a quien más echaba de menos, su hermanito Regulus, el perfecto Black, el familiar Black, el que se escondía en su propia mascara de frialdad perfecta, como si nada le afectara, muy por encima del resto de seres humanos, como bien les había intentado inculcar su odiosa madre.

¿Cuántas noches le había oído llorar después de que a Sirius le hubieran lanzado tres o cuatro crucios, por ser vil a su sangre, y él, impotente había observado lo que recibiría si también se sublevaba?¿Cuántas veces había ido a la habitación del mayor, asustado de tener pesadillas con sus padres, con su madre y Sirius le había dejado dormir con él?¿Cuantas le había mirado con pena y tristeza, comunicándole cuanto le echaba de menos en cartas secretas, que Sirius había guardado en una cajita secreta, todo con recuerdos de lo único que le hacía feliz en su casa, que era su hermano?...Y sin embargo, el pequeño Reg, el débil Reg, jamás le había apoyado, por miedo, por terror a represalias, ante las diez mil defensas que Sirius le había proporcionado siempre, poniéndose el por delante, siendo el sacrificio de su hermano…incluso tras su escapada de Grimmauld Palace había intentado que su aún inocente hermano saliera de allí, que fuera con él, donde le pudiera proteger de la locura de sus padres…y no había podido hacer nada…lo había perdido definitivamente, y cada vez, se daba más cuenta de ello, cuando las miradas de tristeza y cariño se convirtieron en asco, cuando los pequeños gestos de comunicación a base de toques desaparecieron, cuando la última carta de Sirius pidiéndole, rogándole, suplicándole que sentara la cabeza, que se alejara de todo eso, cayó en saco roto…

Sentía tal vacio de sólo pensarlo, de no haber podido ayudar a su pequeño hermano…rabia contra su madre, contra su padre, contra su familia y sus estúpidas ideas, y contra ese Voldemort…Impotente, cerró los ojos, forzándose a olvidar, aprovechando que el resto estaban durmiendo para no verse débil, como odiaba mostrarse. Emitiendo un sollozo frustrado, escondiendo su cara con sus manos, frunciéndolas, arañándose sin querer, haciéndose daño…queriendo no sentir, no pensar, no sufrir por lo que había perdido…maldita sea la sangre…maldita sea su casa…maldito sea su hermano traidor.

-Canuto, amigo-escuchó entre sus pensamientos, notando como alguien se sentaba a su lado, rodeándole en un abrazo paternal-Hermano, regresa Sirius, estamos aquí-decía un preocupadísimo Potter ante la debilidad, muy pocas veces mostrada del Black- piensa en lo que has ganado, amigo, la libertad, la vida, las elecciones, no en lo que has perdido, Canuto…mírame…-suplicó su hermano postizo.

Sirius, dócilmente le miró, encontrándose con unos ojos castaños tan puros y que destilaban tanto amor, que le tranquilizaban y apoyaban _"No se te olvide que tienes una familia que te quiere Sirius Black, nosotros"_ le dijo la abuela de James al irse, tras romperle la columna con un abrazo…Tenia una familia de verdad, no podía pensar en lo que había sido la gran mentira de su vida, sino en lo que era la gran verdad de la misma, el amor y el cariño que todos los Potter le procesaban, como le habían abierto cada uno de las puertas de su vida, a él, un hombre niño fugado de un sitio oscuro donde no se podía permitir algo tan nimio como sentir.

-¿Black?- preguntó una dulce voz, haciendo girar a Sirius para perderse en un mar de tranquilidad y preocupación, mientras la mano de Alice apretaba la de él, dándole también su apoyo, transmitiéndole una paz, que extrañamente, el chico necesitaba y adoraba, ya que nunca la había experimentado…diciéndole con la mirada lo mucho que le entendía…¿Por qué ella le entendía?

-¿Estas mejor Perrito?-le pregunto Sam, a quien consideraba una amiga desde hacía algo así como un año. Él la llamaba la quinta merodeadora escondida. Escondida de Lunático, a quien la chica prefería evitar, no sabían muy bien porque…El gesto amistoso de ella, apretando con su pequeña mano el hombro de él, le hizo terminar de volver a la realidad, para encontrarse con un cuadro que jamás olvidaría…James sentado a su lado, pasando el brazo por sus hombros, preocupado, pero aliviado, Dawson, SU Dawson, preocupada, angustiada, y sorprendida de verle tan derrumbado. Definitivamente, esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, después del comienzo que habían tenido cualquier otro le hubiera mandado a freír espárragos por descarado y acosador, o se hubiera tirado a su cuello, y el gran Black hubiera tenido un "relajante" viaje de tren. Pero no, simplemente, allí estaba la castaña, a su lado, sin nada más que su presencia, y su apoyo, y esa maldita y encantadora química que fluía entre ellos, lo cual llenaba al moreno de dicha. Y su amiga Sam O´Neill, la pequeña aspirante a buscadora, con una mirada férrea, determinada, de apoyo incondicional…le recordaba mucho a Lunático en momentos así. Típicas personas que en momentos débiles de los demás, eran los imperturbables, los fuertes, los que guiaban y mantenían la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para que todo saliera bien…vaya…

Tendría que meditar esos pensamientos, su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente en ideas que mezclaban a la morena y a su lobito…interesante mezcla, con buen resultado a la vista… sonrió perdido en nuevos planes, en nuevas aventuras.

-Estoy perfecto chicos, gracias, no os preocupéis-intentó relajar el ambiente

-¿Seguro?-inquirió James

-Si Cornamenta, tranquilo-le sonrió-¡Ey! Ya llegamos, ya verás Dawson te va a encantar Hogwarts-dijo haciendo sonreír ala castaña-aunque lo mejor es la compañía preciosa-le dijo seductoramente sentándola de un tirón en sus rodillas, a la par que la chica se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y se contenía de meterle otro guantazo, alejarle o dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que las manos del moreno le transmitían generándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Mientras, dos morenos se separaban resoplando, ¡Sirius Black había vuelto!.

-Canuto y la caza-susurró James

-Pobre chica, no sabe la que le viene encima-le contestó Sam, mirándose y echándose seguidamente a reír ambos bajo la incrédula mirada de Alice,aún ejerciéndose un ferreo autocontrol, y la cabreada de Sirius, quien veía interrumpida su misión de atrapar a la chica que se había zafado del agarre.

-Muy graciosos…me parto de la risa, Jajaja

-Oh, vamos perrito, no te cabrees, pero es que…-terciaba James

-…sea lo que sea que te pase, tus hormonas siempre te ganan, y prefiero decir "hormonas" que no otra cosa maldito perro en celo-le soltó Sam, sin parar de reír, contagiándole a Sirius, quien no pudo menos que darle la razón, pero _"es que, Alice es demasiado apetitosa"_

-¿Perrito?-corto una pensativa Alice, provocando el fin de las carcajadas, y la vuelta al realidad de los tres, que pálidos rezaban porque no se preguntara el po…-¿Por qué le decís perrito?, es decir…no tiene cuatro patas aunque piense con una-exclamó pensativa –aunque claro si babea tanto como uno…que lo hace…la verdad hay ciertas similitudes que…¿te has planteado alguna vez encerrarte en una perrera?-exclamó divertida con un dedo en el mentón Dawson, cerrando los ojos al sonreír maliciosamente.

Pareció una eternidad, una brisa recorrió el carromato ya parado, mientras tres personas lucían pálidas y asombradas, pero realmente a los dos segundos una nueva explosión de carcajadas salía del compartimento, tras un muy cabreado Black que aireaba lo mala mujer que era una castaña que había desaparecido corriendo según pararon, y a la cual perseguía…y mientras ambos morenos, no podían levantarse con sus manos en el estomago intentando controlarse.

-¡Esa chica es una bomba!-le dijo Sam a James

-Y que lo digas Enana…Este año creo que Sirius va a sufrir lo indecible, va a ser divertido…-dijo intentando calmarse el moreno.

-Y que lo digas Cuernitos.

-En fin, encantadora dama, sería tan amable de acompañarme hasta la entrada de nuestro humilde palacio, ya que mis tripas rugen hambrientas-le dijo el moreno aun aguantándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, a causa de la risa, ofreciéndole el brazo a la morena

-Por supuesto Caballero. Dirijámonos pues hacia nuestros salones.

Y ambos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, sin percatarse, o más bien, ignorando intencionadamente, un par de miradas de un celoso Lupin, y una triste y arrepentida pelirroja, que veía como su Caballero Andante particular se cambiaba de Damisela, por la culpa de la propia princesa perdida.

x...X...x

Remus escuchó el quinto suspiró de Lily a los tres minutos de haber subido al carruaje. Resultaba exasperante que ella se aislase del mundo de esa forma para continuar torturándose por algo que él sabía que a James se le pasaría en un par de horas…Aunque por otra parte, le venía muy bien que su amiga empezase a poner algo de su parte en esa relación Amor-odio que vivían ambos y que les estaba trayendo tantos disgustos. Más que nada, porque la paciencia tiene un límite, y la pelirroja lo había rozado demasiadas veces, al igual que James la de ella con sus intentos fútiles y ridículos de llamarle la atención. No podían seguir así, y si estaba en su mano, y en la del perro, ellos les ayudarían…Aunque antes tenía que solucionar cierto problemilla de "malentendido" con O´Neill. Esa chica que de pronto le había removido lo más profundo de su ser, que le hacía tener los 6 sentidos alerta, y al lobo controlado cuando se acercaba y dejaba esa fragancia fresca y dulce, pero a la vez agresiva y pasional.

Esa chica era toda una bomba de relojería, desde que la había visto en compañía del resto de merodeadores el año pasado, cuando se encerró con Lily a estudiar y hacer sus deberes de prefectos, tras la amenaza de McGonagall de que o se tomaba en serio el puesto, o le daban pataditas en la parte trasera del cuerpo, perdiendo unos privilegios, que ni él, ni sus amigos podían ni querían perder.

Al parecer, según le habían contado James y sobretodo Sirius, más que nada porque era el más cotilla de los tres, les había pillado una noche volviendo de sus aventuras en el bosque, en plena transformación ,y contra todo pronóstico, se había limitado a pedirles que por favor le enseñaran a hacer eso como si de un bebe con juguetes nuevos se tratase, suplicándoles con carita de pena, _"muy linda por lo que Sirius me comento, para comérsela…"_ , jurando silencio y explicándoles que si conseguían que hiciera animagia, le harían un tremendo favor de cara a su familia, en vez de hacer como muchos otros hubieran hecho, chantajearles, pedirles fotos en posiciones y con ropas comprometidas _"Que ya había pasado una vez gracias la inestimable ayuda de Colagusano"_, o cualquier cosa, puesto que eran tan amado como odiados, en su mayoría por hombres y Slytherin.

Ellos, al principio intentaron zafarse, pero la chica, con su dulzura, su buen hacer, y una tremenda paciencia, y no por ello menos ingenio, les impresionó ganándose el protector corazón de los otros dos merodeadores, que disfrutaban ayudándola como ella les había ayudado desde un principio, al inventar una coartada increíblemente sólida cuando les pillaron a los tres _"tras la misteriosa huida de cierta rata…con quien por cierto he de cruzar un par de palabras"_ volviendo a su sala común, ganándose la muchacha un castigo y una prohibición de presentarse a las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch hasta el siguiente año, al parecer cortesía de su milenaria y adorable familia.

Y aun así, tras esa cara dulce y ese temperamento suave, Lupin al intentar acercarse a ella la había visto ponerse tensa, agresiva, incluso ante un simple intento de flirteo por su parte, o cortante con algún comentario ingenioso o bromista suyo, cosa que no observaba que ocurría con el resto…

Con el paso del tiempo, ella empezó a aceptar la presencia del licántropo, pero con muchas reservas, cuando tan fácilmente había obtenido la amistad que le ofrecían los demás Merodeadores en conjunto.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, el año pasado solo tenía curiosidad, una morbosa curiosidad al ver la influencia que ejercía sobre la muchacha, que se alteraba nada más verle, escondiendo esos hermosos ojos azules tras sus gafas. Sirius siempre le decía que parecía que la estaba acechando y que el apostaría lo que fuese, que detrás de los uniformes dos tallas mas grandes se escondía un suculento plato, ante las continuas negativas de Lupin, que repetía una y otra vez que no le parecía nada atractiva ese patito feo que ellos protegían a sol y a sombra. Finalmente, este año se había llevado una increíble sorpresa al reconocerla ocupando el antiguo puesto de prefecta de Lily, enseñando un par de piernas que creyó que esa niña jamás poseería, y esos preciosos ojos, ya sin aparatos que los escondiesen que mostraban el lago más misterioso del mundo.

Su estomago salto en fuegos artificiales al conectar ambas miradas y el lobo rugió de tal forma al sentir en sus vías nasales el aroma inconfundible de ella…que la deseo como hacía mucho que no deseaba a nadie…la hubiera empotrado contra la mesa, delante de McGonagall sin duda alguna, si no hubiera ejercido toda su recién aprendido autocontrol, y de algo estaba seguro cien por cien este año, iba a ser suya, aun cuando le costase jugarse todos sus ases escondidos, dejarse comer la reina en el tablero o perder un par de batallas, el juego estaba sobre la mesa, y Remus Lupin podía vanagloriarse de ser el mejor de Hogwarts en estrategia. Lo meditaría todo mucho, muchísimo, ninguna pieza se le escaparía de control…

El sexto suspiro que se escucho en el carromato que les llevaba procedía de un pensativo y ensoñado Lupin.

Evans, mientras tanto, recluida como estaba en su mente, apoyaba la frente contra el frio cristal, intentando bajar la intensidad del hormigueo que poseía su cabeza de tanto pensar.

No podía parar de darle vueltas a la imagen de un muy enojado James Potter tratándola con esa nueva frialdad que dolía tanto, dolía demasiado. Durante muchos años había ignorado el cosquilleo de su estomago cada vez que el moreno alardeaba delante de todo el mundo el "amor tan profundo" que sentía por ella. De hecho, la mejor defensa siempre ha sido un buen ataque, y se había convertido en una profesional en el tema. Si él le juraba amor eterno, le prometía una cachetada sin fin, que él le regalaba flores o bombones, los envolvía con alguna poción que generara postulas en la piel, y se las restregaba por la cara, y con espejo en mano, le decía que así es como realmente le veía, un monstruo egocéntrico y narcisista al que quería muy lejos de ella.

Pensándolo fríamente, no se extrañaba que Potter la hubiera por fin gritado sacando toda la amargura que le produciría la situación. Y eso es lo que más admiraba, _"aunque jamás de los jamases lo admitiré"_, su eterna y gran paciencia con todo y todos, esa forma tan sutil, dentro de su propia chulería que hacía sacar lo mejor de los que le rodeaban.

Sólo había que ver al equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, una piña…una maldita piña en donde el corazón era él. Y la dolía tanto, haberle sobrepasado, incluso intentando darle una oportunidad…_"Aunque creo que lo de dar oportunidades debe saberlo más James, al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas me ha ofrecido estos años?"_ Suspiró por quinta vez, harta y cansada, por no ver una salida, sin que se notase que ella era la que cedía, ya que, ahí estaba el mayor problema, el mayor pecado de Lily Evans, su enorme y tremendo orgullo.

Al igual que los Merodeadores, ella poseía una fama intachable de perfecta estudiante, perfecta prefecta, dura mujer, independiente persona…que nunca se amilanaba, que nunca se disculpaba, porque era, simplemente perfecta. A medida que pasaban los años, la máscara que ella misma se había construido le pesaba más y más, intentando que nadie entrara en su coraza para no herirla, como lo había hecho su hermana, como lo hacían sin querer sus padres, al tratarla de manera especial, casi como si fuera una atracción de circo pidiéndola divertidos que hiciera "espectáculos" de magia, como lo había hecho Severus, no, ¡Snape! Al traicionarla en lo más básico de cualquier amistad, el respeto. Cómo lo hizo en su día, Remus por no confiar en ella, aunque gracias a Dios, habían arreglado la situación, o como lo hicieron sus supuestas amigas, que ahora solo se podían llamar compañeras, al estar a su lado solo para recibir apuntes, ayuda y estar cerca de los merodeadores, sobre todo de Potter, al que por mucho tiempo había culpado de ello, injustamente.

Pero la principal culpable siempre había sido ella, por no decir cómo se sentía, por esconder su tristeza y sus problemas del mundo, no dejando a nadie acercarse, excusándose en el daño infligido, buscando excusas a sus fallos, culpables ante las dificultades…Así había perdido amigos, que realmente querían serlo, había atraído buitres carroñeros que se aprovecharon de sus momentos de soledad, y había destrozado una y mil veces los intentos que cada vez eran más sinceros, de la única persona que la veía tal como era. Porque esa era la gran verdad, el pesado y cansino de Potter, la conocía más que nadie posiblemente, más que ella, y si este verano había cambiado, había sido principalmente por sus cartas de apoyo, de ánimos, de explicaciones, cartas que no habían tenido más respuesta que "Déjame en paz Potter".

Gracias a que James Potter era quien era y no se rendía, seguía ahí, a su lado, aguantando los insultos, pero aún así, empezaba a notarse el cansancio emocional que el chico había acumulado a lo largo de tantos años de desquites…La última carta había sido sobretodo cruel, tras una respuesta también muy injusta en la que ella, sin releerla si quiera,había nombrado a su familia no para muy buenos términos.

Jamás había leído algo tan triste, tan abrumador, tan sincero y con tanta furia, un perfecto ultimátum de alguien que se hacía daño a sí mismo por enamorarse de alguien como ella. Y lo mejor de todo, lo que la hizo terminar de aceptar que tenía que evolucionar de su cascaron, fue la última frase de él, tras sus recriminaciones, tras sus palabras angustiosas, rogándole una oportunidad, relatándole lo que sufría, lo que pensaba y sentía, regalándole su corazón destrozado por la destinataria en cada silaba de cada palabra. Esa frase, que una vez más la dejaba anonadad e incrédula, pero increíblemente emocionada…

"…_y aún así, siempre __estaré para ti, aunque un día no te mire, aunque un día no te oiga, mi corazón, mi alma estarán junto a ti…porque aunque tú me odies, mi vida es tuya._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_James"_

¿Cómo alguien podría jugar de esa manera con sus propios sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía alguien arrastrase tanto, arriesgarse ante una persona que decía odiarle tan intensamente, a poner en sus manos todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentía? Y él, lo había hecho, confiando ciegamente en ella, porque sabía que para ella, esa carta, la insistencia, su protección mal agradecida eran el acto más valiente y leal que alguien podía hacer por otra persona…incluso humillándose…

Suspiró…cerrando los ojos, reteniéndo las lagrimas…por una parte su orgullo le prohibía cualquier acercamiento que él no iniciase, por otro su corazón le exigía que fuese hacia él, reclamándole como suyo, y por otro su mente, mezclaba todo buscando una solución al problema que ella misma había creado.

"_Una solución",_ debía haber una manera de no tocar mucho su máscara con el resto, ya que aún no estaba preparada para que desapareciera completamente, pero dejarle ver que quería esa oportunidad, que deseaba estar a su lado…se concentró…

¿Y si le mandaba una carta? No, seguro que Black la cogía y la leía en alto, como siempre hacía con las cartas de todas las admiradoras que tenían, dejándolas en evidencia. Y ella sabía, que el chico le tenía ganas, por ser la culpable del sufrimiento de su "hermano". Aparte de que supondría el homicidio involuntario del único Black Griffindor que había habido en Hogwarts, con la correspondiente depresión de James, lo cual no diría nada positivo en su búsqueda del perdón…¿Quizá usar su cargo de Premio Anual como excusa?...Podría ser una solución, si conseguía que las cientos de fanáticas del chico le dejaran en paz, y a solas, cosa que no había James conseguido más de dos veces, en uno de esos momentos bajos de Lily, y que habían terminado con alguna nota amenazadora hacía su persona por acercarse al chico _"más alegre, sexy, bueno, fabuloso…etc etc etc del mundo"_…definitivamente había tenido bastante con la carta-maldición que la llevo a tener durante 5 días el pelo azul con topos rosas el año pasado, tras gritarle y empujar a Potter por plasta, y sin querer, hacerle caer un par de escalones abajo…

Bufó…definitivamente su cabeza no daba para mucho más…cerró de nuevo los ojos, meditando. Estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda de un especialista, alguien que fuera discreto… ¿pero quién? ¿Quién sería el loco que hiciera un plan, que no dejase por los suelos el supuesto y magnifico orgullo de ella, y que no le humillase a James? ¿Quien se atrevería a si algo salía mal enfrentarse a su ira?... ¿Quién?...un suspiro a su lado, fue la respuesta a sus plegarias…¿Quién mejor que un merodeador como Remus Lupin?...Sonrió…esto iba a estar bueno.

-Remus…-le miraba decidida Evans

-¿Lily?-preguntó divertido y asustado por la expresión de su amiga Remus-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido en esa endiablada cabeza tuya?

-Bueno…-dejó caer su amiga, chupándose inocentemente el dedo índice, en un gesto de clara concentración mental- …básicamente, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?...

-Sí, y no quiero burlas Rem-le amenazo- escucha, sé que me he portado muy mal con Ja…Potter, y que esta vez me he pasado, necesito que me ayudes a que me perdone ¿lo harás?- se acercó a él con expresión angelical-Por favor…por favor por favor…

-¡Señorita Lils!-la separó divertido el licántropo- eres peor que Canuto cuando quiere que planee alguna broma para Slytherin…

-Algún día averiguare el porqué de esos horribles motes vuestros…en fin… ¿Lo harás por mi? Por tu amiga del alma que necesita un empujoncito inocente-Lupin la miró interesado, jamás en su vida, y en ninguna de sus descabellados planes, entraba que la pelirroja, por su propio pie intentara acercarse a James, y encima pidiéndole ayuda sin ninguna clase de argucia pro parte él o de Black, para espabilarla _"si supieras que lo único que tendrías que hacer seria mostrarle algo tan sencillo como una muestra de afecto…"_Se quedo pensativo ante una esperanzada pelirroja, que veía asomarse por entre los ventanucos del transporte las altas torres del colegio…-¿Remsie?

-Mmm…está bien, te ayudare pequeña- Lily corrió a abrazarle, dejándole sin respiración unos segundos, emocionada, evitando que el pobre chico, medio azul se deshiciera de la trampa mortal a la que estaba siendo sometido-¡Lils!-farfullo-¡¡Lils!!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-se separó extrañada ante el alzamiento de la voz-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Rem!

-No pasa nada- decía mientras se masajeaba el cuello intentando adoptar una posición más respetable y algo autoritaria- pero déjame terminar de hablar mujer impaciente…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto extrañada su amiga, para acto seguido cruzarse de brazos, fruncir el entrecejo y aseverar- Remus John Lupin…¿Qué quieres tu de mi?

-¿Tan transparente soy?- se preguntó en un susurro Lupin algo apesadumbrado. Él que ese consideraba el más sutil y misterioso de los 4 amigos

-¡Sí! Para mi claro… a ver pide el pago de tus servicios por esa boquita-

-Dios Lily, eso ha sonado horrible- bromeó Lupin- cualquiera dudaría que servicios te presto- rió divertido ante la expresión de turbación de la pelirroja

-¡Pervertido!- exclamo pegándole en el brazo

-¡Ey! ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?- se quejó él, sobándose el golpe _"¿Esta chica nunca se ha planteado presentarse para Bateadora de Quidditch? No he visto venir el golpe…"_

-Habla

-Bien, yo te ayudo a reconquistar a James…

-¡EY!, ¿Quién ha dicho conquistar?, yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien este año y no enfadarnos, como buenos Premios Anuales que somos…-divagaba

-¡Venga ya Lils!- le cortó falto de paciencia el chico- se te nota a la legua, y cada vez lo disimulas peor preciosa. No es malo reconocer algo tan bonito como lo que sientes

-¿Tan transparente soy?

-Te digo lo mismo, si para mí. En fin- dijo reubicándose- al tema, yo te presto mi ayuda, y tú la tuya con una chica que me tiene un poco desorientado.

-Un momento, un momento. ¿Tú, Rompecorazones Lupin, Remus Miraditas Tiernas, perdido con una chica?...Ver para creer- decía negando su amiga, incrédula totalmente ante las palabras de Lunático

-¿Rompe…rompe cómo?-se enfureció Remus- ¡¿Pero de dónde has sacado esos motes?!

-Si te crees que todo el mundo se traga el cuento del romántico empedernido que busca su princesa en cuentos de hadas, vas por mal camino Lupin- acusó Evans- ¡Si este último año parecía que Black y tú manteníais una competición para ver quien salía con todo Hogwarts!, había hasta apuestas de a cuantas os llevabais a la cama ¡Por dios Remus!

-¿Qué?-se asustó Lupin- me estás diciendo que…¿me comparan con Sirius?

-Bueno, no todo el mundo- puntualizó la chica- sólo unos pocos, como yo y algunos prefectos que os han pillado en vuestras juerguecitas nocturnas, y no te hablo precisamente de las salidas de cada mes…algunas admiradoras deseosas de entrar en la competición, ya sabes lo normal…

-No no, si que me comparen con Sirius no es tan malo, oye, significa que mi sex-appeal se acerca al suyo, y eso es meritorio- comentó pensativo

-…-miraba la pelirroja- a veces me asusto de ti, amigo. Va a resultar que el más santo y fiel de los fantásticos Merodeadores es el Casanova de Potter

-Lils- la miró divertidísimo – Potter lleva sin tener una cita con ninguna chica desde el año pasado…sin duda es el más santo…o por lo menos mas que Black o que yo…Pero la vida hay que vivirla

-¡SI hombre!- le reprocho la chica- Vivirla entre las piernas de cualquiera ¿verdad?

-…de hecho- la ignoró Remus-rechazo a Rebeca _"caliente"_ Smith a finales de año. Y créeme lo que esa chica le ofreció hacerle no sabía ni que existía, de hecho, Sirius casi muere atragantado oyéndola…creo que alguna palabra le dio tanta curiosidad que estuvo buscando información en un libro parecido al Kamasutra pero mágico.

-¿EN serio?...Remus... ¿Sirius leyendo por su propio pie?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Lily, ¿has oído algo de lo que te he contado?

-Si si…bueno- suspiró la pelirroja, ya seria y asustada- prefiero no profundizar en las cosas que ha hecho o le han hecho a James de esa índole, Lupin- decía algo triste- al fin y al cabo, es como enfrentarse un Goliat a un David sin piedras ni nada…ya sabes, yo soy nula en temas amorosos…miedo al compromiso, no propasarse de ciertos límites…

-Lo sé Lils, ya sabes que opino que mi amigo te hubiera dado mucha diversión, o que hubieras disfrutado mucho investigando cosas nuevas, por llamarlas de alguna manera- la abrazó paternalmente su amigo- no te preocupes, él solo te quiere a ti. Hay muchas cosas de James Potter que solo sabe James Potter, y creo que con la única persona que compartiría esos secretos seria contigo…así a lo mejor, no es tan grande la muralla…

-¡Ay Remus!- sollozo- De verdad necesito tu ayuda, me dolería tanto no intentar nada…y retener todo este embrollo de sentimientos y sensaciones, no entenderme y que cuando lo haga sea demasiado tarde…- un par de lagrimas recorrieron su pequeña mejilla…

-Ya te he dicho que si, pequeña, -intentó tranquilizarla el chico, secándole los ojos-no te preocupes tienes mi apoyo incondicional, y el de Sirius también. Por ver a mis dos mejores amigos felices, muevo Roma…pero yo también necesito un par de consejillos Lils.

-Está bien- se levanto más animada la pelirroja- Trato hecho, yo te ayuda con O´Neill y tú con Potter- decía extendiéndole la mano

-¿Cómo sabe que es ella?- dijo cazado el cazador

-Porque se te nota a la legua pequeño lobito. De hecho, si tu instinto estuviera mas descontrolado o estuviéramos entrando en fase de luna llena, esa pobre chica hubiera dejado de ser virgen en este mismo tren… ¿o me equivoco?

Remus solo pudo toser sonrojado e incomodo, no pudiendo negar tal evidencia, que él mismo se reprochaba. Tras un par de minutos, aguantando las burlas de Evans _"Menos mal que no están el resto, si no tendrían chiste el resto del año"_, estrechó su mano, cerrando el pacto

-Trato hecho compañera

Acto seguido sus amplias sonrisas se borraron al salir del carruaje, ante la imagen de Sam y James, agarrados del brazo, riendo y haciéndose bromas como si nadie más en el mundo existiera. Remus, dolido injustamente con su amigo miró a una triste pelirroja…

-El trato comienza esta misma noche pelirroja

Ella, únicamente afirmó con la vista pegada en la espalda de James Potter

x...X...x

El Gran Comedor lucia, como siempre, fantástico. Miles de velas flotando en las mesas, los blasones ondeaban con los colores de la casa ganadora de la copa el año anterior, que para mayor regocijo de James, fue Griffindor. El techo, como siempre hechizado, mostraba el cielo nocturno con la luna menguante en todo su apogeo, envolviendo a alumnos y profesores en un halo mágico.

Por fin Hogwarts volvía, como cada primero de Septiembre, a la vida con los gritos de los jóvenes, los empujones, las risas, los reencuentros entre amigos, los apretones de manos, y las miradas de odio entre Slytherin y Griffindor, los Ravenclaws que pasaban y los Hufflepuff que tendían más hacia los rojos que a los verdes…

Por fin todo volvía a su ser, pensó un alegre James Potter mientras atravesaba el arco del portón, flanqueado por su inseparable amigo Sirius Black, la sonriente Samantha O'Neill, y un poco más rezagados, Remus Lupin y la Premio Anual Lily Evans.

-¡Guau!-exclamo Canuto- este viejo chiflado cada año se lo curra más

-Black no llames así a Albus- le reprochó de broma su amigo

-Potter, Black ¿podríais tener un poco mas de respeto por el director? ¿Eh?- cortó la pelirroja

-¡Oh vamos Evans! ¿Estamos empezando y ya estas estropeando la diversión?, por favor pareces una cincuentona…

-Canuto para…-advirtió Remus

-Yo seré una cincuentona amargada según tu…

-Aquí nadie ha sugerido amargada- le susurraba Black a una Sam que se intentaba aguantar la risa ante la escena.

-…pero no me comporto como si tuviera dos años mentales como vosotros Black-terminó, creyéndose triunfante

-Evans, aprende a que lo único infantil que hay esta noche aquí son tus gritos de madre remilgada. Vamos Sam, tengo hambre y Dumbledore está a punto de llamarnos a sentar- exclamó, dejando a todos con la boca abierta un serio James Potter, Premio Anual, que en ningún momento había alzado la voz dándole la espalda a Lily, quien se mordía el labio y apretaba sus puños de pura frustración mientras el chico se alejaba de ella sin darle ninguna seña de haberse, siquiera, molestado en mirarla.

Remus frunció el entrecejo, tanto por el extraño comportamiento de James _"…nunca le he visto tan resentido…" _como por el hecho de que la morena le huía agarrada a su amigo, lo cual le ponía extremadamente celoso, y el sabia que eso era también tremendamente injusto.

Sam había agradecido mil millones de veces interiormente a James, que la salvara de compartir tantísimo espacio personal con Lupin. Con solo su aroma, las hormonas de la chica estaban montando una fiesta interna demasiado salvaje. Luego estaba, ese sentimiento de… ¿asco? ¿Repulsión?, no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero una parte de su esencia no toleraba al chico, o lo que era el secreto del chico, porque ella sabía que el buen y romántico _"pervertido, salido, sinvergüenza y aprovechado" _Lupin tenía un secreto, y era algo relacionado con el de sus amigos animagos.

Ellos nunca le quisieron decir nada por respeto al tercero en discordia y ella siempre lo respetó, aunque le picaba demasiado su vena depredadora…eran muy raras las reacciones corporales que ese hombre producía en ella. Suspiró, ganándose la atención de Potter, que disimuladamente miró a las personas que había dejado paradas en el umbral…y sonrió macabramente, Lily parecía alucinada y dolida. Bien, un poco de su propia medicina, por más que a él le doliese ser frio con ella, le vendría bien a su tremendo ego, que empezaba a tener dimensiones tan abismales como el de Canuto.

Sirius por su parte aun seguía en trance, sorprendido, orgulloso, y preocupado…James estaba demasiado dolido, y esa pelirroja demasiado deshecha. Miró a su amigo rubio, aun entreceñudo y concentrado, sin poder apartar la vista en Sam _"Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que esta es la lobita…uhhh que buen instinto tengo Lunatiquín"_. Sonrió, le estaban dejando las cosas demasiado fáciles esos dos, aunque no era el momento de pensar en eso, primero había que despertar a Evans de sus ensoñaciones, y de alguna forma, hacerla ver que contaba con él.

-Remus- sacudió su hombro logrando la atención del otro, que despertaba de sus meditaciones interiores- No te preocupes lobito, James, aunque semental, no va a tocar ni un pelo a tu lobita…

-_"¡Mierda!"_No sé de qué me hablas, Sirius- intentó recomponerse un sonrojado Lupin

-¿No?...claro, claro…lo que tu digas, ya hablaremos de ese tema más tarde- dijo acentuando el tarde, como un castigo sin escapatoria, a la vez que Remus tragaba en seco pensando, que de esa, no se libraba _"¡Mierda!"_- hay que despertar a la bella durmiente y traumatizada- señaló a Lily que seguía en el mismo sitio con la vista desenfocada y húmeda.

Sirius sintió una tremenda ola de compasión y cariño por la prefecta, después de tantos años de persecuciones de su amigo, de intercambio de insultos y motes, de rechazos, uno coge cierto apego las cosas que te son tan cotidianas…además no querría estar en el lugar que estaba ella sufriendo _"…aunque el pobre James las haya pasado canutas"_

-Pelirroja- la zarandeo suavemente- ¡Ey! Despierta pequeña

-Lils- susurró Remus

-¿Qué? Ah Sirius- dijo ella, saliendo del letargo muy bajito- Remus…será…-ahogo un sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta- será mejor que nos sentemos ¿no?

Remus simplemente afirmó, le dolía ver a cualquiera de los dos en ese mismo estado. Entendía en parte los motivos de James, pero aun así, jamás había contemplado a su amiga tan destrozada. Cogiéndola la mano, como si fuera una niña, la acerco adonde ya estaban guardándoles el sitio los otros dos, como si nada pasara.

-Lily- llamó su atención cuidadosamente Sirius, consiguiendo una intensa mirada- no te preocupes, Cornamenta está dolido, pero aun pierde los huesos por ti pelirroja.

-Gracias Sirius- sonrió levemente ella

-Además, es su manera de sacarse lo que lleva dentro, ya verás que todo se arregla, yo te ayudo ¿vale? Cuenta con Remus y conmigo para lo que sea- la cogió la otra mano en señal de apoyo

-Oh muchas gracias de verdad Sirius. No te puedes imaginar cuanto…yo…bueno- se avergonzó un poco, ante el inminente nudo en el estomago que tenía formado

-No te preocupes…

Se sentaron los tres enfrente de O´Neill y Potter, quienes inmediatamente empezaron a compartir los cotilleos que habían oído por las otras mesas en ese intervalo de tiempo, consiguiendo destensar algo la situación, aunque en ningún momento James dirigió sus ojos a Lily, ni Sam a Remus, y Sirius creía que se pegaría un tiro como volviese a relucir la imagen de los otros dos tremendamente dolidos, así que opto por ponerse a contar chistes y a bromear con James, quien internamente abrazaba a su genial hermano.

-Por cierto- corto suavemente la pelirroja- ¿Dónde está Ali?

-Se fue con el resto de primero para organizar la selección- le respondió intentando sonar indiferente James, lo cual la hizo sonreír de nuevo, y que él se perdiese en esa sonrisa. Los otros tres negaban con la cabeza divertidos, ese par era imposible

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Remus como si acabara de descubrir Roma, golpeándose con su puño la palma de la mano- ¿en qué casa crees que estará? ¡Apuestas apuestas!

-Yo creo que en Ravenclaw- dijo Lily- se la ve muy inteligente e intuitiva, aparte de su autocontrol ante ciertas situaciones- explico mirando significativamente a Sirius, que por primera, y única vez en su vida, adquirió un curioso tono rosado en las mejillas. Ante lo cual, claramente, los dos merodeadores restantes empezaron a carcajearse, ganándose cada uno un capón de las chicas, a las cuales les pareció el gesto más tierno que jamás habían visto del Black.

-Canuto amigo mío- le dijo sobándose la nuca gracias a una muy sonriente Sam- estás perdiendo el toque del seductor

-Si perrito- le respaldo Remus, también masajeándose esa zona, cortesía de Lily Evans-Lily en serio hazte bateadora…

-¿Qué dices?- dijo la pelirroja

-Nada nada-la tranquilizó el otro

-Yo, Sirius Orión Black, nunca, oídme bien, nunca perderé mi toque. Este mundo sería demasiado triste y oscuro sin mi- le respondió un "humilde" Canuto, ante lo cual, el resto simplemente dejó la conversación en este punto por perdida.

-Pues yo creo que irá a Ravenclaw como Lily- dijo Lunático- y por las mismas razones, aguantarte tus embistes Sirius es duro…-subrayó

-Lobito…que te la estas ganando ante lobita- advirtió el Black sonriendo ante el nuevo sonrojo del rubio _"…Deporte Nacional del Día, hacer sonrojar a Remus Lupin" _pensó- Yo creo que vendrá a la gran y noble casa de Griffindor… ¡no sabéis como pega de duro!...y sin una pizca de cobardía además- matizó el moreno.

-No podía estar más de acuerdo contigo Canuto- le apoyo James Potter- …espero que ella y Lily se presenten a las pruebas de Quidditch…serían buenas Golpeadoras

-¿Se puede saber que os ha dado ahora con eso?- sibiló peligrosa la pelirroja, mientras ambos morenos sonreían asustados intentando apaciguarla…

-Pues yo creo que podría ser perfectamente Slytherin- dejó anonadados a todos Sam- ¿Qué? Se la ve inteligente, astuta, calculadora, y tremendamente estratega…es cierto que tiene las anteriores cualidades que habéis dicho, y que además- cortó a Sirius que iba a protestar porque su Ali no podía estar en esa casa de serpientes- es muy buena persona y simpática, pero objetivamente, la casa de los verdes busca también eso.

-Pues tienes razón- medito James- de todas maneras, termine donde termine, yo la voy a seguir protegiendo…

-Y ahí va el caballero de brillante armadura de nuevo- bromeó Sirius- pues esta vez te equivocas Cornamenta. Si alguien la va a proteger de las odiosas serpientes, los monstruos que habitan en la oscuridad y demás peligros, ese soy yo- exclamó señalándose- tu conténtate con tu pelirroja chaval

-Si claro- exclamó el otro, volviendo al hermetismo inicial, y consiguiendo que Lily se encontrara tremendamente incomoda.

-Anda que perrito, menuda puntería tienes- le reprochó Sam

-Mirad ahí vienen los de primero, y ahí va Alice- les dijo Remus

-Animo Ali- susurraron dos sonrientes chicas a la castaña, que se retorcía las manos de los nervios.

-Animo nena- le dijo James

-Tú puedes- esta vez fue Remus

-Te espero esta noche en nuestra sala, preciosa- gritó Sirius, poniéndola aun más nerviosa y roja, y haciendo estallar el Comedor en carcajadas, incluido el profesorado menos…

-¡¡Black!!- rugió McGonagall- ¡Estese quieto pedazo de animal!

-Lo siento profesora- se disculpó- pero es que tenía que dar por sentado de quién es esa bella dama- sonrió altanero, logrando aumentar las risas de sus compañeros y de Dumbledore, y sin entender muy bien porque, haciendo sentirse más segura y protegida a Alice

-¡Basta!-bramo la profesora- Black, mañana a primera hora en mi despacho ¡sin quejas!- le corto- Bien, ahora si es tan amable, señorita Dawson, siéntese en este taburete y procederemos con la selección…

Coloco el sombrero encima de su cabeza, el cual, cobro vida como por arte de magia, y estuvo un buen rato rumiando para sí mismo, mientras la cara de Alice adquiría diversas expresiones de asombro, negación, miedo y finalmente alegría…

-Señorita Dawson, yo elijo…

* * *

_¿ A que soy una verdadera capulla? jiojiojio...bien chicos...Quiero Reviews...y que me toque la loteria, y una casa en Hawai y un par de jamones de pata negra (amo el jamon Serrano que pasa?)...a si que ya sabeis, si queresi uan continuacion y saber donde se quedara esta chica...opinad en una miniencuesta review..no os corteis!! a ver quien acierta, y tal vez haga una aparicion estelar...talvez, quizas, ¿quien sabe? Yo no...Alice tampoco xD_

_Lo se, muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo transcurrido, pero ains..el tren es un gran Hermano que se mueve, todo puede ocurrir, la milá queria que la fichara pero...con lo perver que es me roba lso personajes ¿yque hago yo sin mi trio testosterona favorito? aun asi, atentos ala reedicion, ala que pasare un ojo critico a mi obra...muy critico..._

**_Quiero Reviews leñe!_**_ Si alguien me envia un millon de euros tampoco le hare un feo eh?...recordad **Miniencuesta: ¿Donde ha de quedar Ali y porqué?**_

_Se admiten sugerencias :cafe: y con esto y una chuleta de cerdo...hasta la proxima amiguitos ¡Leedme!_


End file.
